This Love
by xobriannaxo
Summary: Derek&his 5 friends wanted to avoid the heartless world of random hookups and friendswithbenefits by being "together".The rules were clear love no one outside the group but when Casey comes the rules become blurred for Derek&he starts to fall for another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This plot idea is based on the movie Normal Adolescent Behavior but it is loosely based so some things are going to be a lot different. It is about six friends (Derek, Sam, Ralph, Sally, Kendra, and Emily) who have been best friends their whole lives. When the age of boyfriends and girlfriends, making out and dates comes along they made a decision much different that of their peers. Instead of separating into couples, they stayed together and started a different kind of life. They are friends, confidantes, supporters, companions, and lovers. They "date" each other, switching sexual partners almost every day within their circle and only with the opposite sex (no slash). Despite the fact that people talk trash about them, don't understand why they do what they do, and can't understand why they would choose this path they stuck to it because they were best friends and each needed the others for different reasons. They all stuck together because each needed the others support. But when Derek's dad remarries and Nora, Casey, and Lizzie move in a new world of thoughts is revealed to Derek. What if the one boy and one girl concept isn't so bad after all? What if his friends don't see it that way and aren't willing to let go of Derek? What if he has a choice to make between his six best friends and Casey? Hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 1**

_**My Best Friends**_

Derek was late. He had known he would be late when he had tried to leave and his father had stopped him. He had then proceeded to sit Derek, Edwin and Marti down to talk about change. The only reason they were discussing this was because his dad had gotten remarried to some woman none of them had meant. If this didn't prove why Derek was the way he was, he didn't know what would. His dad's new wife and her family were moving in the next day. Derek really didn't care but that didn't matter to his dad. So, he had to endure a thirty minute discussion about change. Derek didn't need change; he needed a dose of his friends. He was late though and he knew Kendra at least would be upset. They were meeting at Kendra's because her parents were rarely home and she had a huge basement which was covered with bean bag chairs. Derek had run to Kendra's house since she lived a few blocks away and immediately went around to the back door. He used his key to get in and walked quickly to the basement door. He ran down and sure enough everyone else was there. Emily was sitting in Sam's lap while Sally was lying across a bean bag her eyes closed. Kendra had her feet in Ralph's lap and as soon as she heard Derek's footsteps she looked up.

"Derek!" she yelled.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said.

"You are late, Derek," Sally said.

"Dude, I am going to buy you a watch," Ralph said.

"Guess who I picked out of the hat of wonders?" Sally asked, holding up a small piece of paper. Derek plucked it from her hands and saw his name written in Kendra's perfect handwriting. Whenever they could all get together they picked the names out of a hat to decide who would get who. They figured the element of surprise was the best.

"Lucky me," Derek said, grinning at Sally as he sat in the bean bag chair next to her.

"I know. I said that myself because I am feeling in quite a mood," she told him.

"Really?" he said, giving her the famous Derek Venturi grin.

"Yeah I might even let you try that thing that Emily bit you for trying on her last week," she said and he laughed. He reached over and pulled her into his lap.

"God, I love you," he told her. He moved then so he was positioned on top of her and quickly looked over to his friends to see that had all started already. He loved all of them he thought as he looked at them. Who wouldn't?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

About two hours later, Derek, Emily, Sally, Sam, and Ralph left Kendra's house. Emily was on Derek's back while Sally was walking in between Sam and Ralph their arms intertwined.

"Well, until tomorrow, my loves," Sally said as they got ready to part ways. Sam, Ralph, and Sally would go one way and Emily and Derek another. Sally pressed her lips to Derek's while Emily kissed Sam and Ralph goodbye the same way.

"Later," Ralph said to Derek, who grinned quickly. Emily and Derek started walking towards their houses which were a few blocks away side by side. Even though she was still on his back, Derek could tell that she had something she wanted to talk to him about. He knew his friends inside and out and he knew something was bugging her so he waited quietly.

"Derek," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Olivia talked to me the other day," she told him and he sighed. Olivia was one of the "others", as they called them, so was Max. Olivia and Max used to be one of "them", but when it came down to it, Kendra has said they didn't care enough. When they were thirteen, the kissing each other had started and Olivia and Max had been fine with that but when they had turned fifteen, they had made a mutual group decision that sex was okay now. Max and Olivia hadn't liked it but they had dealt with it for a few months, but they had enough. Max and Olivia had started saying no and Kendra was having none of that. They had been given a choice…either in or out. They had chosen out and had in the process, lost six best friends. Kendra had said that no one was allowed to talk to them, but Max and Olivia weren't giving up. They were all seventeen now and it had been two years. The only people in the last two years who had given Max and Olivia so much as a look, was Derek and Emily.

"What did she say?" Derek asked.

"The usual hi, how are you, and how is everyone else," Emily said her grip around Derek's neck tightening.

"She acts like she doesn't see us all at school," Derek commented.

"Well you know no one else talks to her," Emily remarked.

"Yeah and you should stop before Kendra finds out," Derek told her.

"Derek, I saw you talking to Max last week," Emily said.

"Yeah but he was just asking about a homework assignment," Derek said.

"Yeah okay! The last person he would ask about homework is you," Emily said.

"Emily, you are being exceptionally mean to me," he said dropping her. She landed on her feet and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love it," he said before he kissed her.

"Derek, I can't be late for curfew," she said before kissing him. She pulled back after a few moments and walked ahead of him. They walked like this silently both thinking about the same thing. Once they arrived at their houses they kissed quickly and went to their separate lawns. Before she could step into her house he called after her talking across the lawns.

"Em" he said.

"Yeah," she answered looking at him.

"Don't worry about them okay? They choose this it isn't our fault," he said and she smiled lightly.

"I know I just feel bad that's all I mean its Olivia and Max not random people," Emily said and he nodded.

"But whatever. Love you, Derek," Emily said.

"Love you, Em," he yelled back. He watched as she walked into her house and then slowly made the way up to his house.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! That was just an intro really. Some of you will think this story is crazy but I like it so far. Next chapter is Nora and her family moving in! Please review!!)**


	2. My New Stepsister

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…except Olivia.**

**Chapter 2**

It was a love-hate relationship. One minute he loved them and the next he hated them. Now and Laters were one of his vices. He could eat millions but then would minutes later regret them as he felt them coming together in a ball in his stomach and hardening. He woke up late most the time and Ralph always had Now and Laters in his bag so he would just take a bunch. It was second period now and he was regretting the first period candy now. As he sat there in his chair, frowning at his stomach, he felt them gathering.

"Hello,love," Kendra said as she sat in the chair next to him.

"Hey," he said, still frowning at his stomach.

"Derek, please tell me you didn't eat that candy again," she said as she looked at him. He looked up and smiled, guilty.

"You know I can't lie to you Kendra," he said and she groaned.

"Derek!" she said. He grinned and looked at the door to see if Ralph was there yet but instead he saw Olivia. She walked into the room with the grace she had always seemed to have. Olivia was a pretty girl with her long red hair, big hazel eyes. But anyone could tell you Olivia was pretty. Only a few people could tell that Olivia hated to swim because she was afraid of never coming up just like her mother. Only a few people could tell you that Olivia had gotten the small scars on the back of her legs when she was climbing a tree and Sam had let go of her hand causing her to fall. Only a few people could name every food she hated due to its color. Only a few people could tell you that she loved the word dynamo. Only seven people could tell you the most important things about her and six of those people weren't supposed to talk to her.

"Look who it is," Kendra said, her voice tainted with distaste. Olivia looked, as usual, to Kendra but then quickly to Derek. She smiled at him lightly and he couldn't help but grin back.

"God, I can't stand her," Kendra said and Derek rolled his eyes. He knew that Kendra still cared about Olivia but what Olivia had done had buried those feelings deep.

"I saw her and Max walking through the halls holding hands and I wanted to just spit," Kendra said. Max and Olivia had left the group together and had stayed that way. Derek knew this drove Kendra crazy.

"Calm down," he said as Ralph walked into the room. He watched as Olivia immediately looked up and smiled at Ralph. Now Ralph was a great guy but he was a pleaser. He knew that Kendra would not be pleased with an activity with the others so he looked away. Derek watched as Olivia's face fell and he felt bad.

"Hello, people of my life," Ralph said, grinning.

"Hey, Ralph," Kendra said. Ralph leaned down and kissed Kendra quickly. He straightened up then and tousled Derek's hair before sitting down.

"Dude, don't mess with the do," Derek scowled.

"Derek, it looks like you didn't even brush it this morning. I am going to buy you a comb," Ralph said.

"Hey, I brushed it," Derek said.

"Sure," Ralph said, rolling his eyes. Class went by quick and Derek was free to go to his locker. As he stood there, getting his books for his last few classes, he felt a pair of arms go around his waist. He looked down and realized that it was Sally when he saw the fingernails painted a shocking pink.

"Hey, babe," he said and she responded by pressing her lips to the back of his neck. She was silent as they stood there.

"Hi," Emily said, leaning against the locker next to them.

"Hey, Em," he said. She leaned up and kissed him before leaning back against the locker. He saw her poke Sally in the stomach out of the corner of his eye and heard her mumble something against his back.

"You up all night, Sally," Emily asked.

"Yeah, I had that stupid essay to do. I totally forgot about it," Sally mumbled against his back.

"You should have called me and I could have written half of it for you or something," Emily said.

"No, its okay," Sally muttered.

"Poor baby," Derek said.

"What's wrong?" Sam said as he walked over to them his arm finding its way across Emily's waist.

"Sally was up all last night," Emily told him.

"Aw, you will be okay Sally, at least you aren't Derek," Sam said and Derek rolled his eyes.

"Derek is going to be fine," Emily said, giving Sam a look.

"I forgot your dad's new wife and kids are moving in today," Sally said, her grip around his waist tightening as if she was the one who needed the support. Derek's parents had divorced when he was twelve, tearing apart his life. He had taken it harder then anyone had thought. He had tried to hide it but his friends had seen right through it.

"I'm good," he said but Sally's grip didn't loosen a bit.

"Really, it's whatever. He can do whatever he wants, I don't give a shit," Derek said, staring into his locker. He could feel Sally's head move and knew that she was saying something to the other two. Sure enough, moments later, they walked away and Sally let go. She turned him and he leaned against his open locker.

"Derek, you know we are always there right," she said and he smiled briefly.

"Sally, I know," he said.

"So, do you want one of us to be there tomorrow? It might make you feel better," she offered.

"No, I will be fine," he said, turning to look into his locker.

"Well, remember Derek, we are just a call away," she reminded him.

"I know," he whispered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Derek was sitting in his chair in the living room. The last place he wanted to be right now.

"Now, remember, best behavior," George reminded Derek, Edwin, and Marti.

"Dad, calm down," Edwin said.

"Oh god they are here," George muttered as he peered out the window. George immediately walked over to the front door and walked outside followed by Edwin and Marti. Derek sat there and a few moments later his cell phone rang.

"Derek get up and be nice," Emily said when he answered.

"Em are you stalking me?" he asked.

"Derek, get up," she said. He sighed and stood up.

"Now walk to the front door and be nice," she said before hanging up. He sighed again and shoved his phone into his pocket. He walked over to the front door and outside. There were the new additions to his family standing in front of a van. Most of their stuff had been brought over early today so he wasn't surprised to see a few bags.

"Derek, come over here," George said grinning. Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to his dad.

"Derek, this is Nora," George said and Derek tried to smile at Nora. He figured it must have come out half right because she smiled.

"And these ladies are Casey and Lizzie her daughter. This is Derek," George said. Lizzie was Edwin's age and seemed like a nice girl. She was at least trying to look happy while Casey seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face. Derek could tell Casey was a pretty girl but he couldn't help but think if she smiled, she would be exceptionally beautiful.

"Hi," Lizzie said. Casey remained silent but Nora sent her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello," she said sarcasm dripping from every letter. Derek couldn't help the grin that came up on his lips. Minutes later, they were inside separating bags. There were two that were Casey's. She had already gone to her room to unpack, so he volunteered to bring them upstairs. He knocked lightly on the door that used to be his mother's room. His mother had used this room for so many things saying she needed her space. After a while, a room hadn't been enough though and she had needed a whole new life for her space.

"Come in," Casey said. He opened the door and walked in to see Casey frowning at the queen sized bed.

"I was just bringing up the rest of your stuff," he said and she looked up. She stared at him for a few moments and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that staring was rude," he joked and she blushed.

"Of course, I can't blame you, I mean, if I was you, I would stare," he said.

"Thank you for bringing up my stuff," she said.

"No problem," he said before walking out of the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Casey hated new schools. She had been in the same school system her whole life and now she had to start all over. She had gotten a ride to school with Derek but he had abandoned her as soon as they arrived, leaving her to find the office by herself. When she got there, the secretary took her name and printed out her schedule.

"Olivia, dear, do you think you could show Casey around," she said after she handed Casey her schedule. Casey looked up to see a petite red haired girl walk over.

"Sure," Olivia said, smiling brightly.

"Hi, I am Olivia, of course," Olivia said and Casey smiled.

"I'm Casey," Casey said.

"Can I see your schedule?" Olivia asked and Casey handed it over.

"Oooh, we have second period together and fourth. Lunch, too!" Olivia said. Casey couldn't help but feel glad that she would know at least one person...of course, she knew Derek but wasn't going to count him.

"Let's go to your locker," Olivia said. They walked down the long halls, which were lined with lockers.

"This is your locker," Olivia said, stopping in front of one of them. Casey looked at her combo and quickly opened her locker.

"So, you happy to be in a new school," Olivia asked.

"Far from happy. I only moved here because my mom got remarried," Casey said.

"Oh, that must suck," Olivia sympathized.

"Yeah. New house, new school, new stepdad and new stepsiblings," Casey said.

"How many siblings," Olivia asked.

"Three. One of them goes here actually," Casey told her.

"What is their name? Maybe I know them," Olivia said.

"Derek Venturi," Casey said looking at Olivia. Her eyes filled first with realization then sadness. She tried to cover it with smile but Casey who could see the sadness still lingering in her eyes.

"You know him," Casey asked, almost unnecessarily

"We used to be really good friends, actually," Olivia said.

"What happened?" Casey asked, nosily.

"You know, friends grow apart as they get older," Olivia said but Casey could tell there was a lot more to it. She didn't press it though.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Derek was surprised to see Casey walk into his class in second period but was even more surprised when she smiled immediately at Olivia, who waved her over. Casey looked around the classroom and her eyes met Derek's. He smiled at her and earned an eye roll.

He couldn't help the laugh that emitted from his mouth, earning him confused looks from Kendra and Ralph.

"Who is that?" Kendra asked, watching as Casey sat down next to Olivia.

"Casey MacDonald," Derek answered.

"Again, who is she?" Kendra said.

"My new stepsister," Derek said a grin on his face.

"Hey," Olivia greeted to Casey as she sat down a few feet away from Derek and his friends.

"Hi," Casey said.

"How has it been so far," Olivia asked.

"Manageable," Casey answered as someone sat in the chair next to her. She didn't bother to look over until she felt someone tap her arm. She looked over to see Derek.

"Was there a reason for the eye roll or is it your usual greeting," Derek asked.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I have to stay after school to make up a test so I can't give you a ride home," Derek said.

"I can walk," she answered.

"Casey, I could give you a ride home," Olivia interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, of course," Olivia replied smiling. Casey looked over at Derek who had a frown on his face.

"You can go now," Casey said to Derek who replaced the frown with a smirk at her face.

"As you wish," he said getting up and striding over to his chair.

"I think he likes you," Olivia commented and Casey looked at her as is she was crazy.

"Smirking is Derek's way," Olivia explained and Casey tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"Well, as long as he stays out of my way, we shouldn't have an issue. He is way too cocky," Casey said and Olivia laughed.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter Casey finds out about Derek and his friends! Please review!!)**


	3. Derek and His Weird Friends

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

Derek walked out, into the outdoor café, balancing his tray on his hand and his bag on his shoulder. He looked up to see Ralph, Kendra and Sam at their usual table and walked in that direction. As he walked, not paying attention to anything but his lunch, two people jogged over to him. He looked to his sides, to see Sally and Emily on either side of him. They each slipped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, loser," Sally said.

"Hello, ladies! What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Emily said. A few feet away, at a table with Olivia and Max, Casey watched this scene, disgusted.

"What is it with this guy?" Casey exclaimed as she turned to them.

"You should hear some of the things I have heard in one day," Casey said.

"What exactly did you hear?" Olivia asked, uncomfortably.

"Weird stuff but it seems like it may be true," she answered as she watched Derek kiss Kendra.

"Oh, come on, he's not that cute! What is going on?" Casey exclaimed, outraged.

"We should explain this to you because I guess you are going to hear it, anyway," Olivia said while Max gave her a look.

"Derek, Ralph, Sam, Kendra, Sally, and Emily are together," Olivia said and Casey stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

"Well, ever since they were thirteen they decided that they didn't want to waste their time getting involved with people who would only break their hearts, when they had their perfect matches already. They were best friends who became more. At thirteen, everyone was hooking up with everyone else and they figured it was easier this way. So, it started with making out and then...well, you know," Olivia explained.

"Wait a second, they do it with each other?" Casey asked.

"Well, you know, just girl on guy. There is an even number so nobody gets left out. They love each other so it's okay...I guess. No one is forced to do anything. If they don't want in, then they can get out, of course, you love your best friends but I guess that is the price you pay," Olivia said. Max was studying her with a sad look.

"That isn't love! That is just sick! How is it that none of them have gotten something?" Casey asked.

"Well, the sex started when they were all fifteen and they were all virgins. Plus, cheating on the group is against the rules," Olivia told her.

"You seem to know a lot about this," Casey observed.

"Casey, you know how I said I was close to Derek, well, I was _really _close actually...to all of them. Max and I were kind of in the group," Olivia said. Casey's face showed her shock.

"We, umm, left after a few months...when the sex started. We just couldn't do it so we asked for a vote to say that it should stop. We were outvoted so we had to make a choice and we chose to leave. We don't talk to them anymore. Kendra made a rule about how none of them are allowed to talk to us," Olivia said. Max took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"And they were supposed to love you?" Casey asked, sarcastically.

"You don't break the rules," Olivia said, simply.

"What other rules are there," Casey asked, curiously.

"Never cheat on the group. Never lie to the group. If one person needs you from the group, you must drop everything and be there for them because they would do the same for you. Never think you are more important than someone else in the group. Never choose someone from the outside over the group," Max said as if reciting from a book.

"Sounds like a cult," Casey commented and Olivia laughed.

"I know it sounds weird but it made sense until we realized that we just didn't want that anymore. We wanted to be together and well that would be being selfish to the group. We tried to get the votes but it didn't work out the end," Olivia said.

"Who did you think you had," Casey asked.

"Well, at first we had Emily, Sam, and Derek. I think Ralph convinced Sam, though and he talked to Emily. Derek was always the wildcard. I think he was really unsure about the whole thing and was starting to rethink it all but the pressure got to him. He didn't want to lose everyone," Olivia explained.

"He would have had you two," Casey pointed out.

"Yeah, but in Derek's offense, Liv and I would be dating and that leaves Derek as a third wheel," Max said.

"No offense to you guys but I still think it's weird," Casey muttered.

"No offense taken," Olivia said, smiling lightly.

"You know, Derek can't seem to take his eyes off you," Max said with an amused smile. Casey looked over and sure enough, Derek was looking at her. He grinned when their eyes meet but she looked away, annoyed.

"He bothers me," Casey said. Both Max and Olivia laughed while Casey gave them a sour look.

"He is just so cocky! It drives me nuts. This morning, he was parading around in a towel acting like he was god's gift to earth," Casey remarked.

"That's because he believes that," Olivia said, jokingly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dinner was an awkward affair at the Venturi-MacDonald house that Friday. Derek sat across from Casey and couldn't help but look at her every few minutes, wondering what she thought of what she had heard. He knew that Olivia and Max had probably filled her head with nonsense. Of course, that didn't sound like them, to be mean and bitter but she had been giving him weird looks the whole week.

"Derek, you have plans tonight?" George asked.

"Kendra's house, as usual," Derek replied, bored.

"Who is going to be there?" George asked.

"The usual. Sam, Emily, Sally, Ralph and I suppose Kendra, since it is her house," Derek answered robotically as if he had said this over and over.

"Oh," George said.

"That reminds me, Casey, make sure you are home by curfew tonight," Nora said.

"Where you going, Case," Derek asked, innocently.

"Out," she answered.

"With whom?" he said grinning.

"Max, Olivia and some other people," she answered.

"Hey, Derek, you used to be friends with Max and Olivia, didn't you," George said.

"Past tense," Derek said and Casey raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Have something to say, Miss Casey," Derek asked.

"Not really, I just think that Olivia and Max are very nice people and anyways, they are probably better off without you and your _friends_," Casey said. The way she said friends made his stomach roll and he wondered if she would say something to George. He thought about asking her but didn't get the chance until after dinner and even then, she was rushing out of the house.

"Hey, Casey, wait," Derek said as she followed her outside. Olivia and Max were already outside in their car waiting for her.

"Yeah, Derek," she said, wheeling around to look at him.

"Listen, I don't know what Max and Olivia told you but its probably bullshit so can you please just keep your mouth shut around my dad. The last thing I need is him on my case," Derek said.

"First of all, I am pretty sure what they told me isn't bullshit," Casey replied crossing her arms.

"Well, they told you their version of the truth," Derek remarked.

"They told me about a cult of love who kicked them out for not wanting to fuck other people," she said and Derek frowned.

"We are not a cult," Derek muttered.

"Never cheat on the group. Never lie to the group. If one person needs you from the group you must drop everything and be there for them because they would do the same for you. Never think you are more important than someone else in the group. Never choose someone from the outside over the group. Sounds like a cult to me. A cult that has sex with each other," Casey said.

"We're best friends," Derek whispered.

"I had guy best friends but I can assure you that I didn't sleep with them," Casey said.

"You just don't get it," Derek said and she rolled her eyes.

"What is there to get," she asked.

"Guys and girls at our school sleep with tons of people but we sleep with each other and it's a big deal," Derek said. He saw Max get out of the car but tried to focus on Casey.

"It is a big deal, Derek. Most people don't sleep with their friends, just because they can," Casey said.

"You don't understand and I really don't care what you say. Just keep your mouth closed," Derek told her as Max came to stand in front of them.

"Whatever, Derek I have better things to worry about then you and your weird friends," she said. She and Max walked to the car then and he watched them drive off.

It was weird but everything she had said hadn't bothered him until the weird part. What they were doing wasn't weird. Was it?

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter, huge confrontation with Derek and Casey. Please review!!)**


	4. Angry Words and Bruises

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-I realize in some parts Casey and Derek may act out of character( I felt almost like I reversed their personalities a lot in this chapter) but I will try to keep them normal throughout it. And it is fanfic so you know things change though the next few chapters after this they return to somewhat normalcy. Yes the next three chapters after this are already written!!**

**Chapter 4**

Derek felt slightly insulted by the note that his father had left on his pillow as he slept. It was ten in the morning and already his "family" had abandoned him to go out for breakfast, shopping, lunch and a movie. It was Saturday, a day Derek knew would forever be the best day of the week. Saturday meant nothing to do. He, of course, had to go to Kendra's later to meet up with everyone on the one day that they were all not busy. They could spend the day together but he had told them he wanted to sleep late today. He had planned to sleep later then this but something had woken him up. It sounded like someone had broken glass downstairs but no one was supposed to be home so that didn't make sense. He sat there for a few minutes in silence and heard the TV downstairs turn on. He got out of his bed reluctantly and walked out of his room in only his boxers. When he left his room, he could clearly hear the TV and made his way downstairs, curiously. He walked down the stairs quietly and was surprised to see Casey lying on her side watching TV as she ate a bowl of cereal. He had to admit she looked hot in her shorts and tank top which he could see down from this angle but there was one thing bothering him.

"That's my cereal," he said and she turned to look at him.

"Your name is not on it," she replied, not seeming surprised to see him here. She turned back to the TV as he stood there. He sighed and sat down in his armchair, looking over at her.

"So, they abandoned you, too," Derek said.

"No, I chose to stay behind. I figured a quiet house would be nice. Shouldn't you be out worshipping the sex god by now," she asked.

"We are not a cult. I don't even go to church," he exclaimed, exasperated.

"Whatever," she said.

"And I am going out with my friends but not until later. We could spend some time bonding until then if you wish," he said with a smirk.

"No thanks," she answered.

"So, you and Olivia," Derek said.

"She's a nice girl," Casey retorted.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways, who I hang out with is none of your business," she said.

"Feisty, aren't we," he commented, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Geesh, Casey, is the eye roll your thing or do your eyes move of their own free will," he asked.

"Geesh, Derek can't you just go away," she said, sarcastically.

"This is my house," he exclaimed.

"Mine, too and right now you are disrupting me, so move out of my space," she countered.

"You know, if you smiled a little more, you might be beautiful. You are already pretty but smile, Casey, it might help," Derek said and once again, she rolled her eyes.

"You know, it isn't weird," he said and she looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"What we do, I mean me and my friends. It isn't weird," he told her.

"That is your opinion and a biased one, too," she pointed out.

"Well, you don't know anything about us," he said as he stood up. He walked up the stairs and to his room, hoping that someone wasn't busy even though he knew no matter what they were doing, someone would have to come here. It was the way it worked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Have fun with the cult?" Casey asked as Derek came into the house later that night.

"What, do you live on my couch now," he asked her.

"No," she answered.

"You know what you said about how I didn't know anything about you guys? Well, I want to know what would drive six human beings to do what you do," Casey asked and he looked at her, anger pulsing through his body at the way she talked about it.

"You act like we are doing something dirty. It's sex and anyways, we love each other," Derek said. She stood up then and walked over to the stairs were he stood a couple steps up. She leaned against the wall and looked at him as if trying to dissect him.

"It sounds kind of like your own personal brothel," she said.

"Shut up," he told her and she smiled lightly.

"Having sex with someone because everyone else is doing it, isn't love. I mean, that was the way you all figured it. Everyone else is sleeping around so why shouldn't we, let's just keep it within the circle because that makes it all better," Casey said.

"I mean, don't you want to have the kind of love where that one person only wants to be with you...not two other guys, too," she asked.

"It just doesn't make sense to me," she said. He walked down the stairs so he was standing in front of her and studied her for a moment before speaking.

"We don't care what other people think or how they look at us. We have each other," Derek answered.

"But, don't you ever want to have one person, just one person, who no matter what happens will have your back always, who will take care of you, and love you for you? One person who loves you and you only, not five other people," Casey asked.

"I have five people who love me like that," Derek said.

"That's not love, Derek. It's like you guys don't want to grow up and make other friends so you stick with the same people. Like you are afraid of getting hurt, so you figure, why not stick with what you are used to…to what's been there your whole life instead of taking a chance," Casey said.

"Don't you want to have something, like say, Max and Olivia have," she asked.

"They are traitors," he answered.

"You were going to be one of them. What changed your mind?" she said and that became too much for him. He grabbed her by the arms and held her against the wall.

"You don't know what you are talking about," he whispered, angrily.

"Yes, I do. You were going to get out but you didn't. You changed, you changed your mind at the last minute. Why, Derek?" she asked, ignoring his fingers which were bruising her arms as he held onto to her tightly.

"Because they were wrong. They are traitors. I am not a traitor," he muttered, still holding on tightly to her arms. She winced as he tightened his grip when she rolled her eyes at his words.

"They don't love you. How can you love someone when you don't even know what it is? When you are with someone for comfort instead of real feelings," she said.

"You're wrong. They love me. They are the only people who do," he replied.

"It is not love, its comfort. It is a relationship based on need and comfort," she said. He let go of her and backed away from her. He stared at her for a few moments before turning and running up the stairs. He stopped at the top and looked down at her, his eyes filled with anger.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"I know a lot more than you would think. I know that at one point even you knew it was weird," she answered as he towards his room.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! A real Dasey moment in the next chapter believe it or not. Please review!!)**


	5. Holding On

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5**

Casey hated saying sorry. She had tried to avoid it by being nice to everyone. If you were nice, then there was no need to say sorry but Derek was another story. She couldn't be nice to him no matter how hard she tried. Something about him just bugged her. Maybe it was that he was so happy doing what he was doing, when to her, it seemed so weird. Maybe it was because he had left bruises on her arms. No, it was none of that. It was the fact that he had told her she was pretty. That bugged her a lot more than it should. She stood outside his door, Sunday morning, trying to figure out how exactly she was going to apologize...without it being a real sorry. Meanwhile, inside Derek's room, he lay on his bed thinking about her.

"Casey," he said softly to no one. He didn't understand her. She didn't understand him. She apparently didn't like him. He didn't like that at all because despite what she had said, there was a part of him that wanted her to like him, which made no sense. His cell phone rang and he answered it, lazily.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Derek," Sally yelled.

"Sally, quiet voice," he told her.

"Sorry, I'm on the treadmill," she explained.

"What's up," he asked.

"I need a dosage of Derek," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Sal, I would love to but I'm really tired. I didn't sleep at all last night," he told her.

"Oh come on Derek. Please...I promise to take very good care of you," she said and he debated on letting her come over.

"No," he finally decided.

"You are being such a party pooper, Derek," Sally complained.

"Sorry Sal," he answered not budging on this. He really was tired.

"Whatever, I guess I'll have to call Sam," she said and he frowned.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said.

"Yep," he said.

"Love you Derek," she said.

"Love you, too," he said. He hung up and sat there thinking about what Casey had said. The words were mocking him now. As if she knew that something like this would happen. He was replaceable. Sally could just go to the next person in the group and it was as simple as that...Derek wasn't needed. He didn't like the fact that Casey was a little bit right. The fact that there was always someone else you could call if someone was, say tired or busy, had always been a good thing...now it seemed to show how replaceable they were. How easy it was to find someone else.

"Casey, Casey, Casey...what have you done to me?" he muttered. There was a knock at the door and he frowned. Everyone had once again gone out for the day. As far as he knew, Casey was the only one home. Nora had mentioned to the both of them, this morning, that maybe they could do something together like go to the mall. The chances of that happening seemed very unlikely to him at this point in time, though.

"What?" he yelled. The door opened slowly and Casey came into his room, looking uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you really quick," she said.

"What about?" he asked, sitting up on his bed.

"Last night. I realize that maybe I should start keeping my opinions to myself. It was wrong of me to act the way I did and I apologize," she said. He stared at her stunned.

"Wait a second, you're apologizing," he exclaimed.

"Yes," she said.

"But why?" he asked.

"Because I acted inappropriately," she told him.

"I left bruises on your arms," he pointed out.

"Well, I said mean stuff and anyways, I don't want to have to feel bad if you get chlamydia and die or something," she said and he laughed.

"Even when you say sorry, you still manage to insult. Nice job," he said.

"I try. Anyways, I'm sorry," she said.

"Well, I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it. You are allowed to have your opinion, no matter how wrong it may be," he told her.

"You are allowed to live your life, no matter how weird it may be," she told him.

"It's not weird."

"You are allowed to have your opinion, no matter how wrong it may be," she retorted, repeating his words.

"Why is it so weird to people," he asked, annoyed.

"Because Derek, its like you have three girlfriends at once but they also have two other boyfriends on the side. It's like a big orgy party twenty four seven," she stated, exasperated. He was silent, quietly considering what she had said.

"Anyways, I am going to leave you alone. I don't feel like fighting with you today," she told him. She turned to leave and he watched as she started to open the door, panic spreading through him as he realized the last thing he wanted was for her to leave.

"Wait! You want to go do something," he asked and she turned to look at him, surprised.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Mall...maybe...if you want," he said, feeling stupid for not thinking ahead.

"I guess...I thought you were tired," she said and he realized she must have overheard some of his conversation with Sally.

"No, I'm good. In fact, I feel rather refreshed at the moment," he said, grinning at her. He earned a roll of her blue eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Derek was mall proof. He had spent so much time being dragged place to place by Kendra, Emily, and Sally for the past few years, that the mall didn't hurt him anymore. He didn't enjoy it most of the time but it wasn't so bad anymore. He was in a store with Casey, watching as she looked through the racks.

"What about this?" she asked, holding up a shirt.

"That's nice but maybe in the blue," he said as he looked at the pink shirt in her hand.

"Why blue," she asked, frowning.

"Brings out your eyes," he said as he looked at a skirt.

"And with this skirt," he said, a smirk on his face as he held it up.

"Yeah, I really don't think so," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it is impossibly short. I mean, that would not even go mid thigh," she told him.

"You'd look hot," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Is that all guys think about? How hot a girl looks?" Casey asked as she turned to look at more shirts.

"No, we think about, umm, other stuff," he said trying to think of something.

"She has to be able to take a joke," Derek said.

"Smart," he added. She looked at him, with a smirk on her face.

"Derek, if she's smart, how will you be able to understand what she's talking about?" she asked, innocently.

"Ha-ha-ha," Derek said and Casey smiled at him. He was so surprised, that he just stared at her. It wasn't a superficial smile. It was a smile that seemed to light up every inch of her face. It reached her eyes and brightened them so the blue seemed to become even more vibrant drawing him in.

"I was totally wrong," he breathed.

"What?" she said confused.

"You are beautiful with or without it but the smiling...wow, it just pushes it over the edge, babe," he said and she blushed.

"Derek, you are such a flirt," she said as she looked back to the rack, her cheeks still red.

"What? I was just telling you my opinion and it is a totally non bias one," he said.

"Sure," she said.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked, annoyed.

"Because I just don't. I'm not beautiful," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh and I am the stupid one, no wait, I'm weird, right," he said.

"I never said you were weird, I said what you are_ doing_ is weird," she told him.

"You said my friends are weird," he pointed out.

"Well, I think they are," she said.

"Which means_ I_ must be weird," he said.

"I don't know them but I know you…sort of. I don't think you are weird...crazy, yes but weird...no," she told him. She started to walk away but he grabbed hold of her wrist. He pulled her gently so she was in front of him and smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said and she smiled. She looked nervous and he loved the idea that he was the one making her this way.

"No problem," she said, softly.

Then, he realized that he was still holding her wrist and loosened his grip but still didn't let go. She was a lot smaller than him, almost weak. He could kiss her and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. He realized moments later, that the idea of kissing her should never have entered his mind. Cheating on the group was not acceptable and he couldn't believe he had even thought such things. On the other hand, here was Casey, spouting all this stuff about how wrong it was but did she realize that she was stirring up feelings in him that seemed wrong, too? She was his stepsister after all. Which was weirder was the question?

"Derek," a voice said. It wasn't Casey's voice but another familiar voice that caused dread to spread through his body. He let go of Casey's wrist, almost immediately and turned to see Sally, Emily, and Sam all looking confused.

"I'll be right back," he said to Casey, who nodded her head. She looked at them and then him, before wandering off. He walked over to them, his head bowed.

"Hey," he said, trying his best to smile.

"Hey yourself," Emily said, angrily. He knew then that he had told Sally he was tired. He knew how this all looked.

"Derek, what are you doing here...with her? You told Sally you were too tired for her to come over," Sam asked, calmly.

"I was...but Nora wants us all to do this bonding and stuff...so I figured, lets just get it over with," Derek said.

"You chose her...over me," Sally accused.

"Sally, I love you, I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I would never do anything to hurt any of you. It's just Casey, okay, she doesn't mean anything to me. I'll hang out with her for a little while today then I can be done with this stupid bonding shit," Derek said. Sam looked at Emily who looked at Sally who was studying Derek hopefully.

"We don't want to lose you, Derek. So please don't break the rules again. I think its best if Kendra didn't find out about any of this," Sally said and the others nodded their heads.

"I won't...I promise," he said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! A little Dasey in this one. Next chapter promises are broken! I was going to wait because reviews were lower than usual but I have too many chapters done lol. Please review!!)**


	6. Breaking Promises

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 6**

He wasn't sure why but Casey was mad at him. He was sure of that. Ever since the mall, she had been avoiding him. It had been a little over a week and he was in deep. He wanted to talk to her. He would have even been fine with her yelling at him, if it meant she would talk to him. The most frustrating thing was he had no idea what he had done. He had fourth period with her, Sally, Sam, Olivia and Max. She, of course, sat with Max and Olivia while he sat with Sally and Sam. She completely ignored him, as she had been doing all week, when she came in the room. He was annoyed now. He wanted her to at least look at him. He got up out of his desk and slid into the empty seat next to her determined,

"What did I do?" he asked and she looked at him annoyance visible in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"For the past several days, you have been doing everything you can to avoid me. What I want to know is what I did to deserve it?" he asked. He knew Olivia, who was sitting on Casey's other side, was listening but didn't care at this point.

"Isn't this what you wanted? You are done with all your bonding shit and you may now resume to your usual behavior," he said her voice ringing with mocking shock. He realized then why she had been ignoring him. She had heard what he had said to Sally, Emily, and Sam at the mall.

"Casey, listen, I know that you have every reason to be pissed at me," he said before she stopped him.

"Well, that's where you're wrong Derek. I am not pissed at you. You know why? Because I don't care. I don't care about your friends. And I don't care about you," she said. As soon as she said her last sentence, he felt a strange sense of hurt spread throughout his body. He got up and went back to his seat next to Sally.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded his head numbly.

"I'll be fine," he told her. He had learned his lesson.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

She had done it again. She had hurt Derek and the worst part of it was that she felt bad. She knew that what she said had hurt him but she was surprised by how much. He hadn't been able to hide it and even a week later he couldn't. He barely looked at her and when he did, there was still a look of hurt in his brown eyes…eyes that she fell asleep thinking about.

"This is just ridiculous," she exclaimed. Olivia, who was sitting on the couch next to her, jumped, slightly scared.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Derek," Casey muttered.

"What about him?" Olivia asked, trying to hide a smile.

"He's making me feel bad when he is the one who told his friends I didn't mean anything to him! Why should I feel bad?" Casey exclaimed.

"Well, he obviously lied about that," Olivia said. Casey stood up then and frowned.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I am going to talk to him," Casey stated.

"Oooh, can I come," Olivia asked.

"No, I need to do this alone but I will call you later," Casey said.

"Fine, but be nice. And don't yell because other people are home," Olivia told her as she got her bag. Casey walked her to the door and Olivia turned to look at her, grinning.

"Play nice Casey," Olivia said and Casey rolled her eyes as she shut the door. She walked up the stairs to his room. She knocked on the door and heard him say 'come in'. She walked in and shut the door behind her. He was at his computer desk looking at the monitor not paying attention to who was at the door.

"Yes," he said.

"Hi," she said, softly. He looked up, surprised and his face seemed to harden.

"May I help you," he asked, coldly.

"You know, it's not fair that you can get mad at me, when you started this whole mess," she said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You said I didn't mean anything to you and I said I didn't care about you. I figure we are even," she told him.

"Yeah but I didn't mean it! I just said that to get them off my back," he said. She was stunned into silence and he looked at her, soaking in the sight of her something he had deprived himself of for the last week.

"Oh," she finally managed to say and he smiled briefly before standing up.

"Well, if that's all you came to say, which wasn't much, could you leave now," he asked.

"I didn't mean it," she whispered.

"What?" he asked hope flooding through him.

"What I said about not caring about you. I was just mad," she told him.

"Oh," he said trying not to grin…he failed miserably.

"Well, I just wanted to come clear up that I guess but I will leave you alone now," she said. He felt the hope become replaced by panic.

"Wait," he said, striding over to her. She turned around and he stopped short. He was way too close to her. Being this close to her was dangerous because he was starting to think things he knew he shouldn't. He had promised Sally he wouldn't break the rules. He had promised all of them.

"What?" she asked. He was silent, trying to think up an excuse to keep her in the room but realized that he had nothing.

"Never mind," he said, frowning. She rolled her eyes and went to the door. She turned to look at him once at the door and he waited for her to say something most likely rude.

"Promises are meant to be broken," she whispered and he realized that she had heard everything he had said to his friends.

He was the king of snap decisions. Everyone told him, that one day, his hasty choices would hurt him and other people. He didn't want to think out what he was about to do though. He wanted to just do it and have to deal with all the consequences later. Damn them for what they thought, damn her for what she thought, damn Olivia for telling her so much she didn't need to know, and damn himself for letting it get this far.

He walked until he was too close again…this time he was too close by inches...no centimeters too close. She was right there, standing still. He wondered if either of them was breathing. He was seeing faces. Sally's face: sad that he had chosen Casey over her and trying to figure out how to keep him from breaking years of promises. Sam's face: confused but calm, trying to assess the damage and figure out how to put everything back together. Emily's face: understanding as she realized what was going on in his head. She had always seen right through him. Ralph's face was unassuming and curious, wondering what Derek saw that he couldn't. Olivia's face: making him nervous; it was a look that said 'I knew it would happen'. Kendra's face: filled with anger and jealousy, which he hadn't understood until Casey had said she didn't care about him. Kendra had always known that he wanted out in the beginning and Casey was what she feared would happen. Someone who would prove how weak he was…what a traitor he could be.

"I don't want to be a traitor," he whispered. She sighed and he saw sadness in her eyes. She turned to leave but he stopped her, grabbing her, oh so familiar, wrist. He turned her quickly and before he could think about it any longer, he pressed his lips to hers.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter will be much longer. Please review!! I have the next chapter done. Actually I have up to chapter 10 done lol.)**


	7. Try for Me

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 7**

It was different. Her lips tasted sweet and warm against his. They were soft and undemanding…patient in a way as if waiting. One of his hands went to her waist to pull her closer. His lips moved against hers, testing the unfamiliar land. He felt her fingers brush against the side of his face as he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth. His hand on her waist tightened holding her closer. Her tongue met his and he groaned softly. She pulled back and he opened his eyes, confused. There was a triumphant smile on her face. Her face seemed to be radiant with unbridled happiness. He realized then, what he had done. He let go of her and backed away.

"Derek?" she said, her voice reeking of concern for him. Concern he didn't deserve.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he breathed. He looked at her and saw the disappointment and hurt wash over her face. Her blue eyes darkened and her lips tightened. She turned and fled from the room. He didn't try and stop her this time. He leaned against his wall and thought about her lips as he touched his fingers to his own.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The next day was hell. She was gone the next morning when he came downstairs. He knew that she had probably gotten a ride to school from Olivia but wondered if Olivia knew. If she knew he had broken the rules, what's to say she wouldn't tell? She had nothing to lose, while it seemed as if he had everything to lose. He got to school and walked around in a trance-like state. He kissed Sally but her lips were nowhere as sweet as Casey's. He kissed Emily but her lips weren't as soft. He kissed Kendra and her lips were demanding, impatient, and, almost angry, against his. They seemed to notice his dazed state and tried to pull him from it. But nothing could pull him from the cloud of unhappiness and confusion Casey had left around him.

"Derek, what is wrong with you?" Sally asked him finally during fourth period. He tore his gaze from the back of Casey's head to look at Sally. She was annoyed but worried.

"Nothing," he lied.

"Well, you could look a little bit happier. I mean, everyone is going over Kendra's house tonight. Should be fun," she said and he nodded his head.

"Yep should be a blast," he said turning his head to stare once again at the back of Casey's head. He went through the whole day this way…waiting for a chance to look at her. Every time he looked at her, the feelings he had felt stirred up inside him since they first met, they seemed to swirl up, ready to take control as they had yesterday. He knew he had to take control of those feelings but they were quickly becoming too much which was glad that he could go directly to Kendra's house after school. He needed to be reminded what they gave him that no one else could. They hung out for awhile, just the six of them but soon Sally became impatient.

"Can we please go downstairs? I am so bored," Sally pouted.

"Fine! I will go get the hat," Kendra said.

That was how he found himself naked on top of Emily a few minutes later. It was also when he discovered a problem.

"Derek, are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Umm, I don't know what's wrong." he said. For the first time, in well, ever, Derek was unable to get a boner. He lay on top of her but nothing was happening.

"Em, I am so sorry. I don't know what's wrong," he told her.

"It's okay Derek," she said. He rolled off of her and started pulling on his clothes much to everyone else's confusion.

"What's wrong Derek," Sam asked from where he lay under Kendra.

"I have to get out of here," Derek said. Once he was fully dressed, he left the basement quickly and ran out the back door, not looking back once. He ran home, ignoring the sweat running down his body and his heart hammering. He ignored his ringing cell phone as he ran into the house. He slammed the door behind him and walked up the stairs ignoring his father and Nora's gaze from the couch. He went into his room quickly and collapsed on his bed. His cell phone continued to ring but he ignored it. He wanted them all to go away. He just wanted to be left alone to figure out what the hell was wrong with him.

On Saturday, Derek decided it was time to try again. He had called Sally and she was more than happy to help him. She walked into his house, confidence radiated from every pore of her body. Casey was on the couch and he tried to ignore her.

"Thanks," he said to Sally as soon as she stepped into the house.

"Derek, it's no problem really," she assured him.

"Let's just go get this over with," he said.

"You sound like you are going to be beheaded. Really Derek, try a little happiness...for me," Sally said amused.

"Yay," he said. Even he had to admit his efforts were forced. He walked up the stairs but as he did, he dared a glance at Casey. She was watching as he and Sally walked up the stairs and their eyes met. He saw pain reflected in her blue orbs and he had to look away. He made his way up the stairs and into his room still thinking of her blue eyes filled with pain. He sat on his bed and watched as Sally took of her clothes a smile on her face. He let her take off his shirt and then free him of his shorts. He laid down on the bed and let her straddle him. As soon as he closed his eyes though all he could see was Casey's blue ones filled with pain. His eyes flew open and he tried to look at Sally. He lay there and Sally's face filled with confusion.

"Derek, you aren't…I don't understand," she mumbled. It hadn't worked. First Emily, now Sally, and he was sure that Kendra wouldn't be able to.

"I'm sorry," he said numbly. He moved and she fell off of him. He started to get dressed avoiding her eyes.

"Derek, something's wrong," she said. He ignored her words and instead, held out her shirt.

"You think I am so dumb that I don't see it…that we all don't see it. It's Casey," she said. When she said her name, Sally's usually sweet cotton candy voice, turned angry.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Derek said.

"Oh really," she said sarcastically as she yanked her shirt out of his hand. She pulled it over her head and grabbed her underwear off his floor.

"We all see the way you look at her," Sally said.

"You're wrong," Derek mumbled.

"Yeah right Derek. Ever since she showed up you've been acting differently and quite frankly, its getting tiring," she told him as she pulled her jeans on. He watched her indifferently, just wishing she would leave.

"She is nothing. We are the ones you should be worrying about because we are the ones who are going to be here when she gets bored with you," Sally told him and he looked at her strangely, annoyed by her voice.

"Are you even listening?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes and quite frankly, you are annoying me," he told her getting up and opening the door.

"Oh, so what now? You are going to be a traitor just like Olivia and Max," she said.

"Sally, just leave," he said.

"So, you can go cozy up with your little perfect Casey," she said, grabbing her purse.

"Leave, Sally, now," he demanded.

"On Monday, Olivia is going to get a surprise Derek and then little perfect Casey is going to learn that even if you did leave, we will always own you Derek because you are ours," she said, smiling darkly. She kissed him and walked away. He watched her go down the sitars and heard the door shut moments later. He knew what Olivia's surprise was. Kendra had thought it up a few days ago. It was punishment for her telling Casey. He had asked why Max wasn't being punished and Kendra had said because Olivia was the one who had poisoned him. He couldn't help but think that if they were a cult Kendra was definitely the cult leader.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Derek had a choice to make. He could do the right thing or the thing that was good for him. They were two different things and both would have consequences. He got to school early on Monday so he could watch as Olivia and Casey came in. They went to Casey's locker then made their way to Olivia's. He looked around and saw no one from the group. He made another snap decision that would lead to the betrayal of the group, once again. He walked over to Olivia's locker and slammed his hand on it. Olivia looked up at him confused while Casey looked annoyed and angry. He ignored the angry blue eyes and looked into Olivia's.

"Whatever you do, don't open your locker until everyone leaves," he told her.

"Olivia, don't listen to him. He is being an ass, the only thing he's good at," Casey said.

"Olivia, don't," he said and she nodded her head. She understood. She knew that he was only trying to help.

He looked at Casey once and saw anger and confusion. He smiled at her quickly before leaving them. They listened to him. Not once during the day did Olivia open her locker and Kendra was pissed. They hadn't figured out that it was him who had warned her but he was already on Kendra's bad side because Sally had told everyone what had happened Saturday. He didn't care though he was getting tired of caring. He waited until everyone had left school and went to go see if Olivia was opening her locker. Sure enough she was standing there with Casey, both looking at the locker warily. He watched them from a few feet away.

"You do it," Olivia said and Casey laughed.

"It's your locker," she pointed out.

"True," Olivia said. She spun the lock and unhooked it. She opened it slowly and out came dozens of pink wrapped condoms.

"Wow," Casey said as Olivia blushed. Sally and Kendra had somehow managed to squeeze a condom into every corner of her locker. It was stuffed. Casey bent down and picked one up in between her fingers.

"Strawberry scented," she observed. Olivia reached into the locked and pulled out a box with her name written on it. She had tears in her eyes and Derek knew why. They each had a box; all the boxes were kept together at all times. Once you got your box back that was it. You were totally out with no hope of coming back. Even Max's box was still with the others. The box was a piece of you with things from your time with the group which was basically since they were ten.

"Don't worry about them, Olivia," Casey said softly, trying to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that they were my best friends," Olivia said, tears falling down her face.

"It'll be okay, Liv," Casey said. Derek gave them one more glance before walking away.

Once he was at home, he thought. He thought about Olivia, Sally, Kendra, Emily, Sam, Ralph, Max, and most of all, Casey. He was thinking about her when she walked into his room after dinner. She had a look of discomfort on her face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for warning Olivia today. It was nice of you," Casey said.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Casey said.

"Maybe now you realize, Casey, that even when you leave, you always belong to it," Derek said as she left. She stopped at the door and whispered words that bothered him.

"At least she's trying."

The next day, Olivia got her revenge though...or maybe it was Casey. When Kendra, Sally, Sam, Ralph, and Emily opened their lockers dozens of foil wrapped condoms fell out. He noticed that each had a different color. Their favorite scent which told him that Olivia was definitely involved although he was sure it was Casey's idea. He was mainly sure of this because when he opened his locker instead of dozens of condoms greeting him there was one. One green wrapped green apple scented condom. Next to it was a note though. The note read in small perfect handwriting: _Try…for me._

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! A lit tidbit for you Derek's box will be talked about later in the story. You deserved an update even though I don't usually update this fast. I finished chapter 11 last night. Please review!!)**


	8. Trying

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 8**

_Try…for me. Try…for me. Try…for me. _Every time he looked at her, those words popped into his head. Every time he closed his eyes, those words surfaced. Every time he sat for a minute, without something occupying his train of thought, those words popped up. Every time he went to go to sleep, those words came to him. The truth was that it had only been three days since she left that note in his locker and it was getting worse. He wanted to talk to her and explain why he couldn't do this but the truth was that the reasons he thought up were stupid. The group was getting more annoyed by the days, which didn't help. He was avoiding them. Friday it finally ended. His time of self exile came to a close when Sally walked through his bedroom door.

"What the fuck is up with you?" she said. Her pretty face was twisted in anger and annoyance.

"Hello Sally," he greeted.

"Want to explain to me what you think you are doing?" Sally asked.

"Lying in my bed," he said.

"We are all getting annoyed with this Derek. If you are going to be a traitor then just do it but don't leave us hanging around," she demanded.

"Why am I a traitor now?" he asked, calmly.

"Well, your locker wasn't filled with condoms," Sally pointed out.

"Olivia always liked me," Derek said.

"No, it's Casey that likes you. And if I didn't know better, I would think that you like her too but I do know better. Don't I Derek," Sally said and he looked at her amused.

"You are very assuming," he said.

"So you do like her?" she asked angrily.

"No, I was just pointing out that you assume she likes me," Derek said.

"Of course she does," Sally said. She laughed and he watched her smiling, although the smile was unfriendly.

"Are you done?" he asked and her eyes narrowed.

"Don't break your promise Derek," she said. She left the room then and he felt anger spread through his veins. He got up and ran down the hall after her. She was almost down the stairs when he got there. Casey was on the couch with Olivia, Lizzie and Edwin but he didn't care.

"You know, maybe if I didn't have one of you up my ass every five fucking seconds, I wouldn't want to be alone all the time. Maybe if you left me alone, I wouldn't want to have some space. All I ask is for five seconds where I don't have to worry about what everyone else needs," Derek called after her. She wheeled around, anger on her face twisting her pretty features in an ugly way.

"How dare you! After everything we have done for you! You are going to ruin it all! You are going to destroy everything we have made! For what? For her," she yelled. She looked at Casey then looked at him.

"We won't let you," she said.

"You can't stop me," he said. It almost seemed as if Sally stopped breathing. She didn't move and her eyes never left his face.

"Don't Derek. Please don't ruin it. We need you," she said softly. Tears were starting to brighten her eyes but he knew the trick. He knew how she worked; tears were her way of manipulating people.

"Leave Sally. Now," he said. She gave him one more tearful look before her gaze seemed to harden. She walked over to the door and looked at Casey as she spoke.

"You better think about what you do Derek because we will have no problem kicking you out just like Max and Olivia and we all know how much you hate to lose your family. We don't want to hurt you but we will if we have to, maybe it will remind you of who is and always will be there for you," she said. She tore her gaze from Casey and left, slamming the door behind her. He sat down on the stairs, feeling as if someone had punched him. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He felt the stairs vibrate under him as someone walked up them. He felt a small soft hand on his face and he reached up to hold it.

"I'm trying," he whispered.

"I know…thank you," Casey said, softly. She sat down next to him on the stairs and he sighed. She was holding his hand in hers and he wondered how this looked to Lizzie and Edwin. Edwin was probably used to Derek and how weirdness seemed to surround him but Lizzie must think it was strange.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose them but you…I want you in a way that I can't explain. You're messing with my head. I can't stop thinking about you," he admitted. She was silent but her hand kept rubbing his palm.

"But they are my best friends," he added.

"I know," she said and he looked at her. Her eyes were filled with concern and worry.

"I need time to think and figure this all out…what I want. But I'm not sure if they will give it to me," he told her.

"Is it selfish to say I want it all you and them. I want them for different reasons though…reasons that may seem stupid to you. I love them as weird as it may sound. They have helped me through everything and I don't want to just abandon them," he said. She wanted to tell him that she understood but she didn't.

"I wish I could be a little more helpful but I have no idea what to say," she said helplessly.

"That's okay I like you when you are silent anyway," he said before he kissed her softly. When he pulled back she had a look of surprise written across her face and he smiled lightly.

"That is a good way to get you to be quiet," he observed and she rolled her eyes.

"How can you be so annoying yet cute at the same time," she wondered aloud.

"It's a gift," he told her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He didn't know what Casey told Lizzie and Edwin but neither mentioned what happened Friday or the fact that he had kissed Casey on the stairs. Although Edwin did give him several strange glances. He noticed that Casey seemed to be giving him space. He was thankful for that because he had no idea what to do. He thought about the dilmena he had found himself in all weekend. It helped that Casey stayed over Olivia's on Saturday. He didn't see her again until Sunday. Even then she gave him his space. He couldn't say the same for the group which called every day. Each of them called on their own separate phones at least twice a day. He ignored their calls not wanting to deal with them. By Monday he still hadn't reached a decision on what to do. He needed time that was one thing he was sure of. He needed time to figure out what he wanted because he wasn't sure. He knew he wanted to get to know Casey better but he also knew he wanted to keep his friends. The problem was he couldn't have both.

Monday came and his predicament loomed over him. At lunch he finally decided to face the problem head on instead of running because running was only going to hurt people. The last thing he wanted was to hurt them more than he already had. He walked over to the table to find them already there. They all looked up and he stood there silent at first before taking a deep breath.

"I like her," he stated and Emily looked down. Sally's eyes widened and she looked to Kendra who looked pissed beyond belief.

"I can't change how I feel but I don't want to lose you…any of you," he told them.

"Well you can't have both Derek. Its either her or us," Kendra stated simply.

"I don't know what to do then. I feel like any decision I make will be bias because you aren't even letting me give it a shot," he said.

"Give what a shot? Getting hurt? We are trying to protect you," Kendra shot back.

"I don't need to be protected. I need time," he said. She shook her head at him and opened her mouth to speak only the words that were spoken next weren't hers.

"30 days," Sally said. He looked at her. They all did with looks of surprise.

"You have 30 days to figure out what the hell it is you want. 30 days were we will still be your friends but without all the extra stuff. You can date her, kiss her, or have sex with her whatever you want. The rules won't count for you. But you can only have 30 days. It will start tomorrow and the day after the 30th day we will want a decision. But until then you can do whatever and we won't interfere," Sally said.

"What?" he said.

"Excuse me?" Kendra exclaimed.

"There is no way," Kendra said and he couldn't help but agree with her. In order for this to work someone in the group would have to second it. Someone would have to be okay with it.

"I second it," Sam said.

"I third," Emily said. He looked first at Sam who looked uncertain and then at Emily who refused to meet his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Please don't thank us," Sally said tears in her eyes. They were real tears and he looked away realizing that in the end someone was going to get hurt. Even at the end of the thirty days someone would be hurt and who that was would be up to him. He looked at them all and turned around. As he walked away he waited for someone to call after him. He waited for someone to tell him it was a joke. But no one did. They were letting go of him…for now.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! He's trying and they are letting go. But remember letting go isn't as easy as it may seem so expect some interference. Please review!!)**


	9. Got One

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 9**

Derek sat down next to Casey and she looked at him, surprised.

"Hi," she said. He looked at her and kissed her. He knew she was surprised but she didn't push him away. When he pulled back, she had a dazed look on her face that made him chuckle.

"Hello," he said. He sighed and looked to see Max and Olivia giving him matching shocked looks.

"Hey you guys. What's up?" he asked. Olivia looked at Max whose eyes widened.

"Umm...nothing much," he managed to say.

"Are you lost?" Casey said and Derek turned to look at her.

"No," he answered.

"Am I lost? Am I sleeping or is this some kind of strange twilight zone," she asked and he laughed.

"No, it's the normal universe," he told her.

"So I am sleeping?" she said.

"No, you're awake," he said.

"Then you are doing crack or something," she muttered.

"Nope, I am totally drug free at the moment," he said.

"Well then explain to me what you are doing over here and not over there," she said waving her hand in the direction he had come from.

"Thirty days," he said. Her eyes showed her confusion.

"I have thirty days to decide what I want. Thirty days were they will be no more than friends and won't interfere. Or at least they say they won't interfere," he said.

"Oh so _we_ have thirty days to be together or whatever," she said blushing as she spoke.

"Basically then at the end of it I am supposed to decide," he said.

"Them or me," she whispered.

"Yeah," he said. She was picking at the table and he sighed.

"I'm trying," he pointed out.

"I know," she said.

"It could be worse. I mean, thirty days is a long time," Olivia said reminding Casey and Derek that Max and Olivia were still present.

"So it starts tomorrow, which is November fourth and ends December third. Not too bad," Max said.

"I guess," Casey said glumly and Derek felt bad. He wondered what was running through her head. He was so used to being able to see right through what the people around him were thinking but that was because he was always around the same people. Even now he could distinguish the fact that Olivia was stunned with what he was doing and that Max was confused by it all. The truth was that Derek was still as confused and as stunned as them.

**Day 5**

Friday he had a date. It was a double date. He was going with Casey, Max, and Olivia to the movies. According to their parents, Casey and Derek were going to the movies with friends. It wasn't a date. They had agreed that they had enough to deal with at this point. The last thing they needed was Nora and George on their backs. This date was probably the strangest thing he had done in a while. It occurred to him over the last couple days that he didn't have that much dating experience, technically speaking. He didn't have to date the girls he had been with. 'Dating' Casey was fun though. He had discovered that he really liked her…a lot more than he liked actually. Over the past couple of days he had had a countdown in his head. He now had twenty five days left with Casey. He had realized the second day that he couldn't help but think of it that way. He didn't see himself choosing her over them. Although that thought had been on day two and now three days later, he was unsure already. Everyday with her made it worse. He hadn't really talked to anyone from the group although he still sat with them during class but outside of that, contact was rare.

They were supposed to meet Olivia and Max at the movies at eight but by six, Derek was bored. He walked into Casey's room to find her making her bed, for what had to be the tenth time today. He watched her from the door way for several moments before coming in and closing the door behind him. She looked up and smiled at him quickly before she reached down to pull the comforter down slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Fixing it. One side was higher than the other," she said.

"Casey, it looks fine," he told her but she continued to pull on it. He sighed and grabbed her by the waist. With one turn, he pulled them both on the bed and she groaned.

"Derek!" she said. He pressed his lips to the side of her face and she muttered something under her breath.

"What was that Missy," he asked, smirking.

"Nothing," she pouted. She had her arms wrapped around herself and he used his own hands to detangle her. He rolled so he was on top of her and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she refused to respond but after a few moments of his persistent lips, hers moved against his. Her hand slipped up to his chest and pulled him closer. One of his hands skimmed up her thigh and then he felt it. He was confused at first but then he realized what was going on. He jumped off of her with a grin on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I am just fine. I just need to make a call," he said. He kissed her quickly and ran out of the room before she could notice what was going on. He ran into his room and grabbed his cell phone off his desk. He dialed a number that was as familiar as his own.

"Hello," the person on the other line said.

"I got it," Derek yelled.

"What?" Sam asked, confused.

"I got _it _Sam. I got one!" he yelled. He looked at his closed door and decided to be a little more quiet.

"Got one what?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"Dude, remember the thing I couldn't get even with Sally," Derek said.

"Oh wow! Dude that's great," Sam said. After this there was an awkward pause where both seemed to realize that they were speaking to each other.

"Yeah, I just wanted to call and tell you that," Derek said.

"Yeah, well that's good man," Sam said.

"Um, you know if you wanted to come over and like hang out for a while you could. I mean, if you want because I'm not going out until like eight," Derek said. There was a moment of silence in which he knew Sam was weighing the pros and cons.

"Sure," he said, surprising himself and Derek.

"Cool," Derek said.

"I'll be there in like five, okay," Sam told him before hanging up. Derek closed his phone and sat on his bed.

"Maybe this could work," he whispered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Having Sam over wasn't half as weird as he thought it would be. It was almost like the old days. Just two guys hanging out with each other, playing Babe Raider. Casey came down the stairs around 7:45 and gave Derek a look before sitting in his armchair. He looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"What's eating at you Case?" Derek asked.

"You."

"What about me?" he asked, worriedly. He didn't think it would bother her to see Sam here but he wondered if he should have asked.

"You messed up my bed," she told him and he laughed with relief.

"Why did you mess up her bed?" Sam asked, curiously.

"Trust me, she needs a messed up bed. It would be the last of her worries. Casey is tightly screwed but she needs to get a little looser," Derek explained to Sam.

"You make it sound like I am some kind of furniture piece," Casey said pouting.

"A very nice, beautiful piece of furniture," Derek said, smiling at her.

"Oh can it Romeo," she said and Sam laughed.

"A piece of furniture that can withstand a thousand stains and breaks," he stated. She gave him a strange look then and got up.

"You'd be surprised by how weak even the strongest piece of furniture can be if you hit it in the right place Derek," she said as she went up the stairs. Derek looked at her then Sam confused.

"Am I missing something," he asked, completely oblivious.

"She's warning you," Sam said.

"Still confused," Derek replied.

"She's letting you know that she isn't as strong as you think she is," Sam told him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It was weirder than he thought. As soon as they walked into the movie theater, every nerve in Derek's body seemed to go crazy. He wasn't sure what to do. They were waiting in line for tickets and he wanted to hold her hand but he wasn't sure if this was allowed. They had gone out to the mall a couple times but it hadn't seemed like a date but this screamed date. If it had been Emily, he could have easily lopped his arm through hers or if it was Sally he could have slid his hand in her back pocket but she wasn't them. He was nervous and he didn't understand how this could he happening to him. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans as they stood there. She was standing next to him while Olivia and Max were in front of them. Olivia was turned, talking while Max looked around. They were holding hands and he didn't understand how it could look so easy but seem so hard.

"Derek. Derek!" Casey said, breaking his trance.

"Yeah," he said, a little too loudly.

"We're going to get the stuff, okay," she said and he nodded his head.

"Right, okay," he said. Olivia and Casey left and Max laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked annoyed.

"You! Dude, you have got to calm down," Max said.

"I am calm," Derek lied.

"No, you aren't. Casey is going to notice, too. You are over thinking everything. For example, instead of staring at her hand, just hold it. She isn't going to bite you," Max said and Derek frowned.

"How did you know?"

"You keep looking at her hand and then clenching yours. For a minute, I thought you were getting ready to punch someone," Max said.

"Just relax," Max said. But relaxing was easier said then done. Once in the theater, Derek had still not gotten over the hand holding thing and it seemed as if he never would. She had her arm on the armrest in between them but he was still unable to do it. He was sitting next to her while Olivia sat on her other side and then Max on her other side. Max was as far away as he could be...which meant Derek was on his own. But luckily, Max had foreseen this problem and had alerted Olivia to what was going on.

"Casey," Olivia whispered.

"What," she said back.

"Hold his hand," she said, softly and Casey frowned.

"Whose hand?"

"What do you mean whose hand? Derek's."

"Why?"

"Because he is nervous and won't do it. Just look at him, he looks like he is having a fricking heart attack." Casey looked over at Derek, who was oblivious to the girls whispering. He was looking at the screen but didn't seem to being paying attention. She felt almost bad as she looked at him, his face scrunched with obvious tension. She sighed and looked down at his hand that was on his leg. She looked over at Olivia who smiled encouragingly. Casey looked at Derek and then moved her head so it seemed as if she was looking at the screen. She looked out of the corner of her eye at his hand which was still resting on his leg. She moved her hand slowly and slipped her hand into his, fingers first. She was looking at the screen but could see his head jerk to look at her. She ignored it and kept her hand in his. Derek looked down at her hand in his and then past her head at Olivia who was trying hard not to look at them and grin. He realized then that Max had opened his mouth but he didn't care at the moment. He looked down at their intertwined hands and then up at the movie screen to finally pay attention.

"What are we watching again?" he asked, loudly after a few moments, causing Casey to start laughing loudly.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! That was a fluff chapter really. BTW SimplyShelbySJL who made the youtube trailer for The Whole Picture is making a trailer for this story!! As soon as it is up I will put the link on my page and let you all know!! Please review!!)**


	10. Counting the Wrong Way

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 10**

"Day seven," Derek said to Ralph, who nodded his head.

"Day seven," Ralph repeated.

"How is it going," Ralph asked.

"Umm, pretty good. You know, it's a little weird having a...I guess you could say...girlfriend but it's pretty cool at the same time," Derek told him.

"Sam told me the great news," Ralph said, a grin on his face.

"You would not believe how happy I was! I seriously thought it was like broken or something," Derek said.

"I don't think it just breaks," Ralph commented.

"You never know," Derek said as Kendra walked into the room. She gave Ralph a kiss and just looked at Derek before sitting down.

"So, how is it?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Be nice Kendra," Ralph warned.

"Fine, how is Casey?" she asked.

"Casey is fine, thank you," Derek answered.

"So are you allowed out of the house or no?" Kendra asked.

"Yes, I am allowed out of the house," he said annoyed.

"Well I was just wondering because we haven't all hung out together in a while so maybe you can come over on Saturday," she said.

"Yeah but I have to leave by seven thirty, I am taking Case somewhere that night," he said.

"Where to?" she asked.

"Try none of your business street, it's next to I'm not telling avenue," he answered.

"How mature of you," Kendra muttered as Casey walked into the room with Olivia. He raised his hand and motioned for them to come over, much to Kendra's annoyance. Casey sat in the seat in front of Derek and he frowned at the back of her head. Olivia turned and smiled at him.

"She's mad at you because you won't tell her where you are taking her Saturday," Olivia informed him.

"Well, she can be mad all she wants, I'm not telling," he said.

"She wants you to know she hates surprises," Olivia said.

"It's not even that big of a deal," Derek told her.

"So why don't you just tell her," Olivia replied.

"Because it's a surprise and she will just have to get over it. She is waiting precious time here. Only 24 days left together," he said and Olivia frowned.

"I hate when you say it like that. It makes it sound like you've already made up your mind," Casey stated abruptly.

"That's because he has," Kendra said.

"That's not true I just…." he said, not finishing his sentence. He had been thinking of it that way because he couldn't help it. He felt like his days with her were numbered but he knew that saying it like that must hurt her. Casey got up and moved her seat to the other side of the room. She leaned forward and her hair dropped to the side, shielding her face from his view. Olivia smiled at him apologetically before getting up to sit next to her.

"What happened to no interference," Derek said angrily to Kendra.

"I'm just fighting back Derek," she answered simply as the teacher began to speak.

Casey avoided him the rest of the day. She went as far as getting a ride home from Olivia. When she finally got home, he tried to corner her but she deflected his advances by speaking either to Nora or Lizzie, which made him leave her alone. It was around eight that night that there was a knock on the front door. He answered it to see a smiling Sally on his front step.

"I heard my Derek was sad," she said and he sighed.

"I'm fine," he said.

"No, you aren't but don't worry, Sally is here," she said. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back gratefully. She let go and gave him a marvelous grin before stepping in the house, shutting the door behind her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up his own stairs to his room. As soon as they were in his room, she let go and sat on his bed.

"Tell Sally what's wrong," she said and he sighed once again.

"I don't like you all moody Derek. It's not fun!" she said. He sat down on his bed and then laid down. She laid down next to him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled up against him and he sighed once again.

"You need to stop sighing," she demanded.

"I feel as if I am a rope and I am being pulled in way too many directions," he told her.

"That was very poetic of you. I don't know what to tell you though. You made it this way Derek," she said.

"I know but I didn't expect her," he said.

"What do you mean you didn't expect her," she exclaimed.

"Well, I thought after a day or two that I would stop liking her but it's just gotten worse," he murmured.

"What has?" she whispered.

"The feelings. Like for example, I thought that stupid ache I get in my stomach when I see her, would go away but it hasn't...if anything its gotten worse. And my heart is like a freaking jackhammer when I see her. I feel like a thirteen year old," he said and Sally laughed.

"Aww, Derek's falling in love," Sally said, although he heard an underlying note of sadness.

"Please don't say that! The the last thing I need is to fall in love with her," Derek said.

"Well you better be careful or she will end up falling in love with you," Sally muttered. His door opened and he looked up to see Casey. She at first looked calm but then as she realized who he was laying in bed and anger and disappointment took over her face.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had company," she said, steely.

"Wait, Casey, its not what it looks like," he said as he detangled himself from Sally. She was in her room before he reached his door.

"Derek I am so sorry," Sally said.

"It's not your fault Sally. Don't worry about it," he said as he stared at Casey's closed door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

By day ten, he was pissed. Casey was completely ignoring him. He was growing more annoyed by the minute. Fourth period on Thursday he lost it. He really had lost it before fourth period but he actually snapped in fourth period. He had seen her in the halls with Jared Walker. Jared was a football player in her English class. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes. Most of the girls in the school had a huge crush on him. Derek happened to know that since she came here, Jared had paid close attention to Casey. He had seen them at her locker. He had been leaning against the locker next to hers, flirting like there was no tomorrow. It had been lucky for Jared and his precious face that Sam had been there to drag Derek to class. He sat there at his desk, his fist and his usually warm eyes, cold with anger.

"Derek, you need to calm down for real," Sam said.

"She can talk to him but not me," Derek exclaimed.

"Derek, calm down," Sally demanded.

"No," he replied. Casey walked into the room and Derek stared at her. She was smiling and he looked at the doorway to see Jared.

"That's it, my fist and his face now," Derek said, standing up.

"Derek, no," Sally said. People from the class were starting to stare now but Derek didn't care. Olivia was staring at him, recognizing the look of anger.

"I could take him," Derek said.

"Dude, he is like a foot taller than you," Sam said. Jared was gone though and Derek looked at Casey, who was frowning at him from across the room.

"Are you happy now?" he yelled across the room, much to everyone's surprise.

"You have officially driven me insane," he exclaimed.

"Derek, shut up," Sally said, while Sam pulled him into a chair.

"Excuse me for having a conversation with someone Derek. But I guess its fine when you lay in bed with her," Casey retorted.

"Students, please try and keep the Bold and the Beautiful nonsense out of my classroom," the teacher yelled.

"Sorry sir," Casey mumbled.

"It won't happen again," Derek said looking at Casey as he answered both of them. She looked at him then away quickly.

"It better not! This is not NBC, people or Fox or ABC. This is my classroom, so let's get started," the teacher said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	11. Perfection

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…I do not own any songs from Camp Rock. **

**A/N-If you don't like the Jonas Brothers or Camp Rock sorry but the song in here fits it perfect!! **

**Chapter 11**

She was tired of it. She was tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. If the thought of him not choosing her now hurt so badly she wanted to cry, it could only get worse.

"It's only day ten," she mumbled as she took a book from her locker. She was going to meet Olivia in a few moments so she could get a ride home but at the moment, she was having trouble keeping tears from flooding her eyes.

"Hey," a voice said next to her. She turned to see Jared standing there, a perfect smile on his face.

"Casey, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned as he looked at her face.

"Nothing, I'm just having a really bad day," she said, turning back to her locker. She was grabbing a book out when the book they were reading in English fell out. Jared immediately bent down and picked it up.

"Thanks," she said as she took it from him.

"Casey, what happened?" he asked. The concern was sweet but she wished it wasn't there. It bugged her for some strange reason.

"Nothing. I had a fight with Derek that's all," she said.

"Oh, I see," he said. Despite the fact that they were step sibs, everyone in school seemed fine with the idea of them dating. No one had made a big deal when the news circulated that Derek had "left" the group to be with her. Maybe it was because strange behavior was something everyone was used to when it came to Derek.

"Yeah but it's not that big a deal. I'm over it," she said.

"Over the fight or over him," Jared asked, curiously.

"I want to say just the fight but I don't know. Things with him are so complicated," she admitted.

"How about this? Me and you, my house, with no complications. We can hang out, watch some TV or a movie, and I have an unlimited junk food supply," he said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea," she said, uncertain.

"Come on Casey, it will be fun and you need a break," Jared said. She sighed and looked past him, straight into Derek's angry eyes. Sam and Sally standing with him. Sally was holding his arm, talking fast. Casey looked away and frowned. She looked at Jared, who was smiling at her with ease.

"Sure," she agreed.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" she answered. He took her bag from her, closed her locker and grabbed her hand.

"Then away to care free land we go," Jared said, causing her to laugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was beyond pissed now. If there was a level of anger above the ultimate level, he was there. He was annoyed, too. Annoyed by Jared, who had managed to steal his girl, annoyed by Kendra who started this with her childish behavior, annoyed with Olivia for not talking to Casey for him, annoyed with Sally for telling him everything would be fine, and annoyed with himself for not realizing how much this must hurt her. It must be confusing and annoying for her to have to wait until he made a decision that affected her life just as much as his. He waited in his room for the sound of the front door opening. He was trying to prepare himself for what he was going to say to her. He knew that she had left the school with Jared. His greatest fear was that she was still with him.

Around ten that night, she finally came home. He gave her a half hour but he couldn't wait longer than that. Once he was outside her room, the fear that had plagued him at the movie theater attacked again...only worse. He knocked on her door after standing there for a few moments. His stomach hurt and his hands were shaking. When she answered the door she was already dressed for bed.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, nervously.

"Actually, I, umm...have something I need to say to you," she said, not moving from the middle of the doorway.

"Okay," he said.

"Derek, I like you a lot but I that is the problem. Every day we go through this, is only going to make it worse," she said.

"What are you trying to say?" he replied.

"That I can't do this. I can't get attached to you when in the end we all know who you are going to choose. It's always going to be them Derek," she said.

"Casey," he said, failing to find words.

"Derek, I think its best if we just forgot about all of this because I can't take falling for you, only to have my heart broken. I know that sounds selfish but I can't do it. In the end, I am the only one who will end up alone. If you chose me at least they will have each other but who will I have if it is the other way around," she said.

"But the whole point was to give me time. So I could think," he said.

"Derek, you made your mind up on day one. This is a game to you, to them but for me, its not," she whispered.

"Casey, give it…this...me a chance," he begged.

"I did, it was you who didn't," she replied.

"What are you talking about? I have been trying! I turned my back on them and you know why, because of you. Because I have feelings for you but I can't just figure this out in a day," he said.

"Well, I can't wait thirty," she said. He was silent. Anger, frustration, and confusion were clouding his mind. He wanted to convince her that this was crazy. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong. He was giving both sides a fair fight but the truth was, he had made his mind up on day one. He had been sure there was nothing she could do to change his mind. But the last couple of days had proved him wrong. He had missed her so much, despite the fact that he still saw her all the time. It didn't make any sense to him, so how was he supposed to explain it to her?

"Goodnight Derek," she said.

"Casey, please," Derek said. She closed her door though and he stood there, stunned. On the other side, Casey was trying hard not to cry but failing miserably. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't grow attached to someone who was going to leave her in the end. She wasn't going to be her mother, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her mother had sat around counting the days, waiting for someone who would never really be there for her. Casey refused to be like that no matter how much it hurt to let go of him. Better to cut it off now before feelings became stronger. Better sooner than later.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

He was going to get her back. That was the train of thought he held on day eleven. He wasn't sure how but he knew he would. He figured lunch was the best time. He had to prove to her that he was trying. He had to prove he wanted to be with her. Thankfully, Olivia was being exceptionally helpful.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Olivia asked, still surprised at Derek's boldness.

"Yep," he answered.

"You realize that everyone is going to be talking about this for like the rest of our lives," she said.

"They were going to talk about me for the rest of their lives anyway," he retorted.

"This is really sweet," Olivia said.

"Hopefully she thinks so," he muttered and Olivia smiled.

"She will, I mean, how can she not? You do realize you are most likely going to get detention for this," Olivia added.

"Yeah but I figure, one hour of detention is okay as long as it means I get her back," Derek said.

"So does that mean you've made up your mind," Olivia asked.

"No, but I know that I don't want to lose her right now. I need more time and hopefully she will see that I am really trying after this," he answered. They were standing in the announcement room that had speakers attached to outside. Derek had managed to pick the lock open and had hooked up the CD he wanted to play. He picked up the microphone and weighed it in his hand nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be great," she told him as she opened the door to leave. Her job was to go to the able and make sure Casey didn't leave.

"I can't sing," he said, suddenly.

"Yes, you can and it doesn't matter if you can't, it's the thought that counts," she told him before shutting the door. He felt like he was going to puke. He was going to sing a song he didn't even like that much, to a girl, who right now, didn't want anything to do with him.

"Oh, this is going to go just great," he muttered to himself. One of the only reasons he had chosen this song, was because it was one of Casey's favorite and the lyrics made some sense given what was going on. He opened the door that Olivia had just left through and looked at the people littering the outside café. Right now no one was paying attention to him but within moments all eyes would be on him. The only person he had to look at was probably the one who would refuse to meet his eyes.

"Okay Derek, throwing up is not an option," he whispered to himself.

"Just do this, its not that big a deal. So what if you publicly humiliating yourself? What's one more time," he muttered. He reached over and turned the speakers on. Then he hit the play button on the CD player that was attached to the speakers. He clutched the microphone in his hand and prayed to god for the first time since he was ten.

_Please let her forgive me because if she doesn't, I swear I might not survive the humiliation this will bring me unless I get to kiss her one last time. _

The music started and everyone looked around. Eyes began to travel to him and he swallowed. He began to sing and shut his eyes at first.

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

What it means to know just who I am

I think I finally found a better place to start

No one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far?

At this point, he opened his eyes so he could walk further outside.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

Gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah

Yeah

He knew by now, everyone was watching him but he didn't care because she was looking at him now, her eyes full of surprise.

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be you're not that far?

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that im singing

I need to find you

Gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

Gotta find you

He was only a few feet away from her now and he could see her smiling at him.

Been feeling lost

Can't find the words to say

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Next to you, you next to me

Oh

I need to find you

Yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that im singing

I need to find you (need to find you)

Gotta find you (yeah)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

Gotta find you (I gotta find you)

He was in front of her now and she was staring at him with wonder, shock, and happiness swirling in her eyes.

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you (need to find you)

Gotta find you (gotta find you)

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

Gotta find you

Yeah

Gotta find you

The people throughout the outdoor café started to clap and whistle but he ignored them his eyes only on her.

"Well," he said.

"That was amazing," she said and he grinned.

"I can't believe you just did that," she muttered. He sat down next to her ignoring Max, Olivia, and Jared who were all staring at them.

"I can be amazing," he said and she laughed.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Because I want to show you that I am trying. I know I don't always say or do things that show that but I really am. It's just confusing. I've never felt this way about someone," he told her.

"You certainly are trying," she admitted.

"So, you going to give me another shot," he asked. She bit her lip looking away and he felt his heart sink.

"Please Casey," he said, reaching up to pull on a strand on her hair. A smile crept onto her face then and she looked at him.

"Fine," she relented.

"Really?" he said, his face lighting up.

"Yes but only because that was so sweet and just perfect," she said. He grinned and kissed her. She was surprised but kissed him back.

"Ahem, Mr. Venturi," a voice behind them said. Derek broke the kiss and turned to see the principal standing behind him.

"Excellent song but it is not karaoke time, it is eating time. I would like to see you in my office if you'd please, I was hoping for an encore performance," he said.

"For you sir? Of course," Derek said, getting up. He looked at Casey's panicked face and winked. Derek walked away with the principal and Casey watched upset.

"How much trouble do you think he'll get in?" Casey asked.

"Derek will get out of anything really horrible…don't worry," Olivia said.

At the end of the day, Derek left the principal's office with a grin on his face. Sam, Sally, Kendra, Emily, and Ralph were all waiting for him outside the room.

"What in the world was that?" Kendra demanded.

"That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Emily exclaimed.

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Ralph said. Three completely different reactions and he had expected all of them. Sally and Sam were quiet but he wasn't surprised.

"Well, she was going to, let's say, dump me, before I had a chance to really even make a choice and I didn't want to let it happen," he told them as he walked down the hall.

"It was so sweet Derek," Emily gushed.

"How much time did you get?" Ralph asked.

"Nothing. Can you believe that?! I will tell you this, he is a great guy," Derek exclaimed.

"You could get away with burning down a building," Sam exclaimed.

"And there's my girl," Derek said, looking down the hall, where Casey was at his locker. She hadn't noticed him yet and he just looked at her.

"Your girl?" Sally said, softly.

"Sally you know what I mean," he said.

"No, I don't think I do," she retorted.

"You aren't going to ruin this for me. You aren't going to make me feel bad," he said before he walked away from them and towards her. She looked up as she heard his footsteps and a smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hello," he said. He immediately pinned her against the lockers and she stared at him surprised.

"Derek," she said. He ignored her, kissing her hard on the lips. At first, she was so stunned by his roughness, that she didn't respond but after a few moments she gave in to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while his hand found its way up the side of her shirt.

"Derek," she muttered, pushing him away.

"Yes," he asked, innocently.

"Are you nuts? Don't you think you have done enough to get yourself in trouble today?" she asked as she pulled away.

"Fine," he said, opening his locker quickly. He threw his stuff in and closed it. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her down the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Home, of course and don't forget about tomorrow," he said.

"What about it?" she asked, oblivious.

"Remember the surprise," he said.

"Oh God, not that again," she complained as they left the school.

"Don't worry, you are going to love it," he said. They walked outside then and he wished he hadn't left his jacket in the car.

"It's snowing," Casey observed. Large snowflakes were falling at a steady rate and he pulled her close as they walked.

"I've always liked snow," she told him as they walked over to the car.

"It's okay," he replied.

"It's so perfect, you know?" she said. He stared at her as she looked up at the sky. Snow was falling all around them. Her cheeks were turning red from the cold; her lips were red from his earlier kisses, her eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen them.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," he whispered as he stared at her.

"Perfect," he whispered.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! That was long and surprisingly took very little time to write. Next chapter is his surprise and just so you know the group is not going to let him go easy so be warned. Please review!!)**


	12. Surprises

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 12**

Casey hated surprises. She liked things to be planned and thought about before hand. The idea of Derek and a surprise scared her. Derek could take a perfectly planned and thought out day and turn it into chaos. How in the world could he plan out a surprise? There was a knock at the door and Casey groaned. She pulled the blankets up over her head and willed the person to go away with her thoughts. The door opened and she heard a laugh.

"Casey, what are you doing," an amused Lizzie asked.

"Nothing," she muttered from under the blankets.

"Its nine and you are still in bed," Lizzie pointed out.

"I am catching up on sleep," she said.

"Well, don't forget your surprise," Lizzie said. Casey had explained to Lizzie and Edwin a quick version of what was going on and made them both promise to keep their mouths closed. Casey had also talked to Lizzie about other things that had been going on, including the feelings she had for Derek. Lizzie was helpful at least most the time.

"I don't like surprises," Casey muttered.

"Well, you will like this surprise, trust me," Lizzie told her. Casey whipped the blankets off her head and glared at Lizzie.

"He told you what it is?" she exclaimed.

"Well yeah he needed to know something," Lizzie said blushing.

"Tell me what is going on," Casey demanded.

"Casey, it isn't even that big of a deal. It's just something really sweet and it should be fun. Calm down," Lizzie told her.

"I don't want a surprise," Casey stated, firmly.

"Don't be difficult," Lizzie warned as Casey's bedroom door opened. Derek came in with a wide smile across his face.

"Hey Lizzie…Casey," he said. He was looking at Casey with a smile of adoration on his face. Lizzie blushed just looking at him while Casey pulled the blankets over her head.

"I'll...um...go somewhere," Lizzie stammered. She left the room quickly and shut the door behind her. Derek sighed as he stared at the motionless lump on Casey's bed.

"Go away," Casey said, finally.

"Casey, what's wrong?" he asked, worriedly.

"I don't like surprises Derek. They never lead to good things," she mumbled.

"Oh come on Casey," he said. He laid down on her bed and pulled the blanket off of her. She glared at him while he smiled.

"Humor me," he whispered.

"Why should I?" she asked, pouting.

"Because I've never gotten to do all this for someone and I want to do it…for you," he said. She stared at him, the sincerity in his voice, making her feel bad for how she had acted these past few days.

"Derek, that is really sweet…uncharacteristically sweet actually," she replied.

"Well I can be sweet just don't get used to it," he said with a smirk.

"Of course," she mumbled.

"Well I am going to leave you to it so be ready by 6, sweater and jeans," he said getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked then frowning.

"Kendra's," he answered.

"Oh well, have fun then," she said. He kissed her on the forehead softly.

"I'll be back," he whispered.

"Sure, sure," she said, dismissively.

"Bye Casey," he said as he walked to the door.

"Bye Derek," she mumbled.

- - -

It was odd. They seemed unsure of what to do or how to act. Sam was fine but the rest of them were all so stiff. Sally didn't want to sit next to him. He ignored this. Kendra was being annoying as usual. He ignored this. Ralph was trying too hard to be funny. He ignored this. Emily was trying to smooth everything over without being obvious. He ignored even this. He wanted truthfully to run out the door and never come back but he couldn't do that. Despite how completely ludicrous they were all behaving he still needed them.

"So, what's up," Emily said, cheerfully.

"Nothing much," he answered. He had been there three hours and she had already said that…**seventeen** times. They were in Kendra's living room, which made it less awkward than her basement, where memories would be more powerful.

"You still taking Casey out tonight?" Ralph asked, trying to find the burning curiosity in his voice.

"Yep," Derek answered, managing to keep the excitement out of his voice as Sally glared at him, a disgusted look on her face.

"Won't that be fun," Kendra said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. He ignored this looking at Sam who rolled his eyes. Derek sighed and looked at the TV that none of them were really watching.

"So Derek, you still counting down the days until you get to be rid of her," Kendra asked. He ignored her and stared at the TV.

"Maybe if you're lucky, you can fuck her by day twenty. In fact, I put fifty bucks that you get in her pants _tonight_. You've always been a charmer," she said. He heard Sally laugh and Sam sigh. Ralph and Emily were silent.

"No offense but she doesn't seem to be such a hard cookie to crack. In fact, I have a great idea she likes you so bad maybe she would be willing to give up a little for you. We have been looking for a change, why don't you offer her a spot?" Kendra said. His head turned quickly to look at her. He couldn't believe what she was offering. Casey…become one of them. There was no way in hell she would ever do that and there was no way he could share either. Even thinking about Sam or Ralph laying over her…their hands on her bare skin…their lips touching hers. He could feel his fists clench as he stood up. He had been raised to never lay a finger on a girl but at that moment, he wanted to punch Kendra through a wall.

"Never," he growled and Kendra smirked.

"It's probably for the best. She seems fragile. I doubt she could handle it, although, maybe I should ask her opinion," she said. He stepped forward and Sam got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Derek," he said, warningly.

"Don't talk to her Kendra. Don't you dare a say a word to her about this or anything. Stay away from her," Derek warned. Kendra laughed lightly while Ralph sighed as he stood up. It was obvious Derek was close to the edge but she didn't seem to care.

"Maybe we should wait until the end of the thirty days. By then, she'll be so desperate to keep you, that this will be like a gift. I'm sure she'll get used to all of this…all of us. Who knows...maybe we can get Max back since you two are such good friends again although I would rather Olivia be left out. She bugs me," Kendra said.

"Casey would never be apart of this," Derek said angrily.

"You make it seem like such a bad thing. Let me remind you that once you were one of us but it seems like you've made up your mind, haven't you?" Kendra said, standing up. Ralph put an arm around her waist as if to comfort her. But he knew that it was to hold her there. Derek moved a step closer and Sam's grip on his shoulder grew tighter.

"I think you should leave Derek," Sally said frostily where she stood on the side, watching.

"Of course you take her side," Derek retorted.

"Why should _she _get you? You belong to us," Sally said.

"I don't belong to anyone!" he yelled.

"You are ours. Always was and always will be," Kendra said. He shook off Sam's hand and turned. He left the house tired of them. He had tried balance and it didn't work.

"We can't let him leave mad," Emily said.

"Don't worry Em, we have a present for him later. Go get his box Sally," Kendra said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Next chapter a surprise from the group. Please review!!)**


	13. Guilt

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**A/N-I have no idea why you all think I am stopping the story!! I am so confused because I keep getting reviews and pms asking me why I am stopping the story and begging me to keep writing...this story is not over!! I do not give up on stories!! Please stop worrying and enjoy!!**

**Chapter 13**

He wasn't going to let them ruin this for him. He stayed away from the house for a while. He didn't want Casey to know he was upset. When he did finally trudge home around four, it was snowing lightly but wasn't too cold. He sighed when he saw Olivia's car in his driveway because he knew he might be able to hide his feelings from Casey but Olivia would see right through him. He decided to wing it as he walked in his house.

"Thank god you're back," Olivia said as he walked in. Casey was on the couch, her eyes red.

"What happened?" he asked rushing over to her. He took her hands in his and she tried to smile but failed.

"Casey," he whispered as he brought his hand up to her face. He stroked her cheek but she still didn't smile.

"They know," she mumbled.

"Who knows what?"

"Mom and George," she simply answered . He looked at Olivia, who saw his confusion.

"We went to the mall to get a sweater for tonight and when we came back, your box was here. George and Nora found it on the doorstep," Olivia said. He thought back to Kendra's smug look and the look of worry in Sam's eyes that he had ignored.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"But Derek, they left a note basically saying that Nora should think twice before letting Casey get involved with someone like you. Casey isn't a good liar either, thus why your parents know," Olivia told him. His face paled as he thought about his box.

"Olivia, my letter is in there," he whispered. Casey looked at him, confused but Olivia's lips merely tightened.

"I think he found it. While Nora was talking and yelling, he was looking through your box. I'm sorry Derek, if we had been here maybe we could have stopped them from getting it," Olivia told him.

"When he reads that he is going to be pissed," Derek muttered.

"What letter?" Casey asked then.

"When Sally had to go the therapist, she used to try and fix us at the same time. We went along with it. One of her exercises was to write a letter to someone one who hurt her and not send it. She made us all write one. I wrote one to my dad, basically telling me I hated him and that the divorce was his fault. I was thirteen and stupid," he explained.

"I don't think so. I think he'll be sad not angry," Casey said.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Well, my mom was going off, asking me what was I thinking, when George asked if they could talk downstairs but that was like an hour ago. My mom was yelling but she stopped awhile ago," Casey answered him.

"I'm going to fix this…somehow," Derek promised her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked Derek. She knew something had gone wrong.

"Nothing," he mumbled getting up. Olivia followed him to the kitchen, where he opened the refrigerator.

"Derek," she said drawing his name out.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened?" she repeated.

"Kendra happened Olivia! She was her usual bitch self. You know what, she wants me to be unhappy. That is what I think," Derek told her. He spoke in an angry whisper.

"Derek, you need to calm down," Olivia spoke softly, trying to calm him.

"No I don't. Don't you see what she's doing?! She sees I'm happy, yet she wants to destroy it! She wants to ruin everything," Derek said.

"I know you are upset right now but you need to focus on the problem at hand, then deal with Kendra," Olivia told him.

"But don't you realize that it wasn't just her. They all were in on it. They all wanted to hurt me after everything...even Emily didn't stop them," Derek realized.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice was strange though and when he looked up, he could tell she wasn't okay. He was going through what she had gone through. It was his turn to feel the pain that he had help inflicted upon Max and her. The door to his dad and Nora's room opened then and Derek immediately looked at George who studied Derek. It was seemed strange to Derek but there was a hint of guilt in his father's eyes. He wasn't sure what had brought it on but he was sure that he was the one who should be feeling guilty.

"Derek, if you wouldn't mind, we would like to speak to you and Casey in the living room," George said. Nora marched into the living room, with a face filled with annoyance. Geroge ignored her and instead, looked pointedly at Olivia, who got the hint.

"Umm...Derek, I'll call you later," Olivia said.

"Yeah sure," he said, barely noticing her as he watched his father sigh. The guilt was there, more visible now as he looked away from Derek and walked into the living room. Derek barely noticed as Olivia left. He instead watched his father, who was moving slowly. George was standing in front of the couch, where Casey sat, a sad look on her face. She had determined their fate in her mind. She was so sure that she knew what was to come, that it might have been funny if it hadn't been happening to him. He sat down next to her and slipped his hand into hers. She squeezed it gratefully, probably assuming he did it to reassure her. Truthfully, he was doing it for his own sake. Since he had met her, he had become a selfish person or maybe he always was one but was just now realizing it. Nora was standing several feet from George, obviously not happy but Derek kept his eyes trained on his father.

"Nora and I have been talking and although we don't like what is going on and may not agree with your choice in...partners, we aren't going to forbid you from seeing each other. There will be rules though...," George said. After that, Derek had spaced out. He could see it. The guilt in his father's eyes. That's why he was doing this. That was why he had convinced Nora to let Derek and Casey see each other. He felt guilty because of what Derek's letter had said. Instead of anger, had come guilt. Derek tried not to care. As long as he had Casey, it would be fine...he would deal with them later..._all_ of them.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you sure we should still go out," Casey said as Derek pulled out of the driveway.

"You are getting this surprise today," he said, determined.

"It's not that big of a deal. I can wait," she told him as he drove down the street.

"Casey, don't worry. It's not that big of a deal anyway. I just wanted to do something special for you. My mom and I used to come to this lake all the time to ice skate and I figured, why not," he said. He didn't look at her. He stared ahead, not wanting to see a look of disappointment. It wasn't that big of a deal or so he kept telling himself but if she thought it was stupid, he knew it would hurt.

"Derek, that's so sweet," Casey said, softly. He dared to look at her and saw a sincere smile on her face. This made her frown.

"Whatever," he murmured.

"Really Derek, it is!" she said. He looked at her again and saw that her smile was still there. He looked away quickly, trying to keep a smile from appearing on his own face.

"Wait, umm...Derek , ou are going to help me because i suck at ice skating," she told him.

"Yeah Lizzie, told me don't worry about it," he assured her. This day started out as crap but right now, it seemed as if maybe it was getting better...maybe.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I think it sucks but I have a lot going on. I have to finish my "summer homework", I am on vacation, and my birthday is the 29th so I don't know if I will update for a few days. I have a new LWD story that I put up last week though. It's called Things We Hide. This story is based very loosely on ****The Russell Girl****. I used an idea from it to help develop the story. I don't want to give up too much but it is about Casey coming home after barely visiting but she has a secret. She came home to tell her family something but is afraid that finally telling someone will make it all real. Meanwhile, Derek is battling with his own demons. He finally had gotten over her only to have her return and mess with his head and heart again. It doesn't help that Casey has no idea of how Derek felt about her. So please check that out!! Please review for this too!!)  
**


	14. Whipped

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 14**

It was an easy decision to ignore them Monday. In all reality, it hadn't been a hard decision. He walked into school holding Casey's hand but they had to part at her locker. Olivia came up to them and Derek couldn't look her in the eyes. He was starting to realize that everything he was going through, she had gone through and he had been one of the people to cause that pain. He went to his locker and as he opened it, someone walked up to him. He knew it wasn't Casey. She had taken up the annoying but cute habit of fixing something when she first saw him. This morning she had attempted to fix his hair. The feeling of her running her fingers through his hair had felt incredible though, so he forgave her easily for messing up his hair.

"Derek, I'm sorry," Emily softly said. He took out his math book and closed his locker. When he looked at her, he could see that she had been crying, yet no pang of sympathy followed. He could see Casey with Olivia a few feet away, looking at him worriedly. She didn't know the whole story but she understood that something big had happened. She had tried to get him to talk about it the night before when he had snuck into her room at two AM after being unable to sleep but he had asked her to stop asking about it. It was nothing she needed to worry about.

"Don't be. You know that whole incident really taught me a lot. So thanks," Derek said. He was trying to sound upbeat but there was a cold edge to his words.

"We didn't know what to do," she whispered.

"You were so supposed to let me be. No interfering with her," Derek told her.

"But we weren't interfering with her," she said. Her eyes widened then and he realized that they had never meant for Casey to get the box.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who put the box there. Kendra probably told you to but you did it. You waited till she left so George and Nora would get it," he whispered. He had missed it. He had thought Casey was supposed to get it but now he understood. Kendra was trying not to break the rules because if she did, they could kick her out.

"I didn't want to Derek but Sally was there and she said we had to," Emily told him.

"I have to go," he told her. He brushed past her but she grabbed his arm. He looked at her with an annoyed look across his face.

"Let go Emily," he demanded.

"You can't do this Derek. It hasn't even been thirty days. You said you would wait until the thirty days would be up to decide," she said.

"You guys are making up my mind for me," he told her softly. He shook her arm off and walked over to Casey and Olivia.

"Are you okay?" were the first words out of Casey's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he answered her, reaching for her hand. When she squeezed his hand lightly, he felt strange. It was a feeling he often got when he was with her and it was driving him crazy. Whenever his hand was in hers or he kissed her. Even the lightest touch from her or a glance made this feeling take charge. Ignoring it was getting harder and harder. He looked over at Olivia, who was watching him with a strange look on her face. He smiled at her and she smiled back, a glint in her eye letting him know that she was up to something. He didn't have to wait long for her to spring her surprise on them. During lunch she sprung her idea on them.

"So I was talking to Max yesterday about something interesting that is happening on Wednesday," Olivia said. Derek immediately grew suspicious at the return of the look in her eyes.

"What's happening on Wednesday?" Casey asked. Max was grinning and shaking his head.

"Well, All Time Low is going to be in town," Olivia said.

"It's a school night, no way are our parents going to let us go," Derek said, almost immediately.

"Since when do you care about what our parents say?" Casey asked then, frowning.

"I don't think it is a good idea. The last thing we need right now is for them to get angry with us, don't you think?" Derek said.

"What time does the concert start?" Casey asked, turning from Derek to Olivia.

"Eleven," she answered with a smile.

"Our curfew is ten," Derek pointed out.

"So it most likely ends around one," Casey said, ignoring Derek.

"Yeah," Olivia said.

"We can pick you two up a block away, then drop you off," Max said.

"That would work," Casey said.

"No it won't because we aren't going," Derek stated firmly.

"Maybe you aren't going but I am," Casey retorted.

"You wouldn't go without me," Derek stated. Casey looked at him and rolled her blue eyes.

"Yes I would," she retorted. He stared at her with a cocky grin that was cute, yet irritating at the same time.

"I would," she repeated.

"Sure you would," he said, looking away.

"You are going to come right," she asked and he sighed, although a genuine smile grew on his face.

"Of course but if we get caught, I am so blaming you," he told her.

"You know what? I think I really do like you," Casey said, causing Olivia to laugh.

"Well, I am glad it took me being a total doormat for you to realize that," Derek sarcastically said.

"You need to build a back bone. Stand up for yourself," Max told him.

"Oh honey, what would you know about a back bone," Olivia said, smiling.

"Hey! I have a back bone," Max exclaimed indignantly.

"Sure you do. Can you go get me an ice cream cup?" Olivia said.

"Of course," he said, standing up immediately.

"Ooh, I am going to get one," Casey said, starting to stand up before Derek stopped her.

"I'll get it," he told her. As they walked away together, Max sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I think the whipped thing goes away," Derek told him.

"Or it gets worse," Max pointed out.

"Why would you say that?" Derek asked. Meanwhile, across the café a very smug looking Kendra was sitting down at the table her friends were already at. Emily was noticeably upset while Sam just seemed out of it. Ralph had a fake smile plastered on his face while Sally seemed to be ignoring all the people around her as she watched Derek walk across the grass with Max.

"Guess who's in town?" Kendra said.

"Who?" Ralph asked brightly.

"All Time Low," she told them with a smirk on her face.

"Cool," Sam said, bored.

"I think we should go. You look like you could all use a pick me up," Kendra told them.

"Don't you think we should do something about Derek? He's really upset with us and I mean, we need to get his box back," Emily said her voice soft and worried.

"Don't worry about Derek. He's just being an idiot. Once he realizes that he is being impossible, he will come crawling back," Kendra answered.

"That's what you said about Olivia and Max," Sam pointed out. Kendra looked at Sam and saw that there was an odd look in his eyes. It was almost as if he was challenging her.

"_You_ made us give him back his box and now he might never talk to _any_ of us again. Because of _you _we might have all lost him. Just because _you_ can't get over the fact that maybe this isn't the way it's supposed to be," Sam stated.

"I wasn't holding a gun to Emily's head when she left that box on his doorstep," Kendra said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"But you knew she was afraid of what you would do if she didn't leave it there. It's getting old Kendra. All of this and you know what? Maybe Max, Olivia, and Derek aren't the only ones who want to change and be normal for once but you know what? I am starting to realize this is not normal," Sam exclaimed as he stood up. He walked away, not looking back.

"Are you just going to let him go," Emily cried, looking at Kendra, who had a hard look on her face. Even Sally looked worried now, while Ralph's fake smile was starting to sag.

"He'll be back, don't worry," Kendra said. He would be back too. Unlike Derek, Olivia, and Max he didn't have something on the other side so he would be come back…at least this time.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Sorry for the wait but school is back so yeah lots of homework. Please review!!)**


	15. Breaking the Rules

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 15**

"You do realize how fucked up this is," Sam said to Sally, who was driving the car. Sam was in the passenger seat while Emily sat in the back biting her finger nails nervously.

"Shut up Sam," Sally said through clenched teeth.

"He's supposed to be our best friend," Sam pointed out.

"If you ask me, he is the one who forgot that," Sally retorted.

"You were the one who brought up the idea of giving him thirty days to figure this all out!" Sam exclaimed.

"I didn't think he would need it! I thought he would get bored of her. What's so great about her anyway?" she yelled.

"Maybe he likes that she isn't as controlling as a bunch of hags he used to being around…no offense Emily," he answered.

"None taken," Emily mumbled.

"He's lucky if you ask me. Kendra could destroy her," Sally responded, a smirk on her face.

"She promised not to interfere," Sam immediately stated.

"And she won't but if she did well I am sure she could get Casey to stay from away from Derek," Sally told him.

"Is that you want? For Casey to go away and leave Derek, even if it hurts him," Sam asked her.

"He'd get over it," Sally answered.

"Did you ever think that even if Casey did leave Derek, which I don't see happening, maybe he wouldn't come back anyway," Sam asked.

"Oh come on," Sally exclaimed.

"I'm serious. I don't think he would come back. I also think that at the end of these thirty days, you will be surprised…I won't be…to find that Derek isn't coming back. He loves her," Sam told her.

"He does not Sam. Now you are just preaching," Emily said suddenly.

"That's your opinion," Sam retorted.

"Sam, if you honestly think he has fallen in love with a girl he barely knows, then you are insane," Sally retorted.

"They spend a lot of time together and anyways, isn't that the fun part about being in a new relationship? Finding stuff out about that person slowly," Sam pointed out.

"I have always found that being around what I know is better than just trying to erase my past, leaving everyone behind, and starting over," Sally shot back.

"He isn't trying to erase who he is or leave us behind. He is trying to figure out who he actually is. For the longest time we have always been the group. You know, the other day someone asked me what my favorite color was and I said green but guess what? That's not my favorite color! It's Emily's. We act like we are one person but we aren't. Sometimes I wonder if I even know who I am," Sam exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous."

"It's blue." Sam ignored Sally's comment and looked back at Emily, who stared at him, understanding in her eyes.

"Your favorite color is blue," she repeated and smiled softly.

"Who cares? Right now we should be worried about that fact that that bitch is going to take Derek away from us," Sally angrily shouted.

"No one can take Derek away from us. As long as we still want him in our lives, he will be there," Sam told her.

"How can you be okay with him just leaving," she asked him.

"I want Derek to be happy. If you were a good friend and really cared about him, you would feel the same way," Sam said, his voice soft.

"I like Casey. She seems nice," Emily added.

"So does a playful dolphin until it kills you," Sally told them.

"Dolphins are very friendly creatures," Sam objected.

"You two just don't get it!"

"Is that what Kendra said or is that what you really feel? I'm sure she told you to have a chat with us but I guess what? Unlike her, we have Derek's best interests at heart I guess the question is, do you?" Sam stated. They had arrived at Kendra's house now and Sally was frowning. Sally, Sam and Emily looked at Kendra, who was standing in her driveway with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. They all knew what that look meant. It meant she was up to something.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Casey couldn't stop laughing as she walked through the silent house with Derek behind her, a huge grin on his face.

"Casey, you are so going to get us caught," Derek whispered. Derek had realized the moment she asked him "how does this whole sneaking out thing work" that she had never actually done anything like this, although she had told him that she thought about it.

"Derek, shush," she said as she laughed.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked her, amused.

"No, it's just funny that's all. Now be quiet, I have to open the door," she told him. She slowly unlocked the front door then gently eased it open. She slipped out and he followed her, gently closing the door behind him. They walked hand in hand down the street, Casey still smiling widely.

"I can't believe I actually did it…we did it," she said. He grinned at her happiness while shaking his head.

"I have never done something so…dangerous," Casey told him.

"I hate to point this out but sneaking out of your own house isn't really dangerous, just stupid and bad if you get caught," he told her.

"Derek, it's dangerous," she insisted.

"Dangerous is sneaking out of prison," he replied.

"You are killing my buzz," she told him.

"Sorry, just wanted to make sure you realized that this isn't a felony. Just a normal teenage occurrence," he told her.

"How many times have you snuck out before?" she asked him.

"Like twenty, it's not that big of a deal," he answered.

"Where did you go?" she asked, her voice soft now. Curiosity was burning inside her. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Derek Venturi.

"Usually just to hang out with everyone. We usually went to Kendra's," he told her.

"Do you miss them?" she asked. He looked at her but she was staring at the ground as they walked.

"Yeah I do," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He stopped her and moved so he was standing in front of her. She refused to look at him still so he cupped her face gently and made her look at him.

"Don't be sorry. These past couple of weeks has been the best of my life. If they don't want to accept that, maybe I don't want the same thing as them, then that's their problem, not yours or mine," he told her.

"I just don't want you to hate me for this later," she told him.

"I could never hate you Casey," he whispered before he kissed her softly. As they kissed, a car drove up to the sidewalk where they stood and beeped the horn. Derek pulled his lips from hers and looked at the car. Max stuck his head out of the passenger window and Casey grinned.

"We did it!" she exclaimed.

"I can see that. Congrats on your first official bad deed Ms. Casey," Max said. Derek opened the back seat door and Casey slid in. He did the same and grinned as Olivia turned around in the driver's seat with a wide smile on her face.

"This is going to be a night to remember," Casey stated happily.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it! Next chapter the drama returns!! Please review!!)**


	16. Sing for Me and I'll Breathe For You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…I do not own any All Time Low songs...**

**Chapter 16**

She had never been to a concert before (something she would never admit to Derek) and her head was killing her. She loved All Time Low but the music was extremely loud. Her head was pounding as Derek stood behind her with his arms around her waist. He was singing along to the song softly in her ears which actually made her head not hurt as much. His voice was soft and soothing.

_I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

She saw something that surprised her. She might have missed it if she hadn't been paying attention. It was Kendra and Emily. Casey could tell they were arguing from the look on Emily's face. Tears were falling down her face quickly as Kendra yelled her own face red. Casey couldn't help but feel bad for Emily as Kendra pulled her to the bathroom.

_When the lights go off_

_I wanna watch the way you_

_Take the stage by storm_

_The way you wrap those boys around your finger_

_Go on and play the leader_

_'Cause you know it's what you're good at_

_The low road for the fast track_

_Make every second last_

"I'll be back!" she yelled to Derek, who stared at her, confused as she pulled away from him.

"Where are you going?" he yelled over the music.

"Bathroom," she answered. She ran over to the bathroom. The door swung open and she didn't see Kendra or Emily. She ran into a stall and shut the door behind her. She wasn't sure what the hell she was doing but for some reason, she didn't move. She couldn't move. Something was keeping her frozen in that space.

"Kendra, this needs to stop!" Emily pleaded. Casey could still hear the music.

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one_

_Who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

"He's happy. Why can't we just leave it," Emily asked Kendra. Kendra was leaning against the sinks now, while Emily stared into the mirror at her tear stained face. Kendra saw Casey's feet and felt a smirk grow on her face.

"I talked to him," Kendra lied.

"What?" Emily asked confused turning to look at her best friend.

"He feels bad for her Emily. He's already getting bored with her. I can tell. As soon as the thirty days are over, he is going to ditch her. You know Derek. He gets bored too easy for one girl. Anyways, she doesn't know him like us. If she was smart, she would just give him up now. Making him choose is only going to hurt him. If she cared for him at all, she would realize that he needs us. He always did and always will," Kendra stated firmly.

_Then in the field you'll be the show girl of the home team_

_I'll be the narrator_

_Telling another tale of the American dream_

_I see your name in lights_

_We can make you a star_

_Girl, we'll take the world by storm_

_It isn't that hard_

Casey could feel all her fears about this relationship return. He had had so many choices before. She was just one person. She was nothing like him. He snuck out. He went to concerts. He took risks. Her whole life had been about picking the safe way. He needed them. They knew him. What did she know?

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one_

_Who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

_Whoa..._

_Ha ha.._

She fell onto the toilet seat. Her head was pounding now as thoughts ran through her head. Without his voice in her ear all of it was coming down around her. The contents in her stomach twisted. She swallowed to keep that and the tears away. She was amazed to find that her breathing was actually getting difficult. The last time she had had an anxiety attack she had been twelve. Her father had moved out of the house, leaving a crying Casey behind. She had begged him to stay. He had left. She still hadn't forgiven him for that act of treachery. She had needed her dad just like she needed Derek.

_Take a breath, don't it sound so easy_

_Never had a doubt_

_Now I'm going crazy watching from the floor_

_Take a breath and let the rest come easy_

_Never settle down_

_'Cause the cash flow leaves me always wanting more_

The stall door slammed opened and Casey looked up. Kendra was staring at her with a smug look on her face. Emily looked shocked and worried. Casey was finding it hard to sit upright.

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop Casey. You might hear something you don't want to hear," Kendra told her. Casey's breathing was loud now and erratic. Kendra walked away then while Emily stood there frozen in her spot.

"We have to do something," Emily said softly.

"No, we don't," Kendra laughed.

"We can't just leave her like this," Emily told her moving forward.

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

_And I'm the pen_

_Make it count when I'm the one_

_Who's selling you out_

_'Cause it feels like stealing hearts_

_Calling your name from the crowd_

"Watch me," Kendra answered. Emily stayed though. She bent down and grabbed Casey's face.

"Listen, I know you don't like me but if you die, Derek really isn't going to like it," Emily told her. Casey, even in her state, could see that Emily was exaggerating. She was going to be fine. She just needed to breathe.

_'Cause I got your picture_

_I'm coming with you_

_Dear Maria, count me in_

_There's a story at the bottom of this bottle_

The song was ending but it didn't matter. A sweet voice was filling the air now.

"Casey," it called to her.

"She's in here. I think something's wrong with her," Emily answered, grateful.

"Casey sweetheart, what happened," the voice asked. It sounded sweet in her ears. She collapsed forward into his arms.

"Casey honey, you have to breathe," he told her.

"I am," she whispered hoarsely. It was so much easier with him there right with her. Kendra couldn't take that way. She couldn't take away that moment. Her breathing started to regulate itself as he rubbed her back soothingly singing in her ear. She couldn't distinguish the words now. All that mattered was that he was there. She could smell his cologne mixed with his scent. The Derek smell. It plagued her room now. The sweatshirt she had left in his bed overnight.

"It's okay Casey. I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere," he whispered. Casey opened her eyes and could see shock flit across Emily's face. She knew what it sounded like. It sounded like he was choosing. Maybe he had but either way, Casey closed her eyes and gripped him tighter. She thanked god then that she had him for at least a couple more days to herself.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! This was just to show you how attached Casey is getting to him. Sorry for the long wait. Please review!!)**


	17. Confusing Moments

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 17**

It could have been perceived as weird. It could have been seen as sweet. Some may have called it sick. He might have called it sick 22 days ago but now it seemed necessary…normal. She had told him countless times that he was fine but ever since the concert, something had changed. A part of her was in hiding now. He wasn't sure what had been said in that bathroom and he really didn't even want to think about the possibilities but he knew that it had bothered Casey. Every time she looked at him, it was almost like she was afraid he was going to disappear. He was starting to think that the thirty day warranty was getting to her. In eight days, his choice had to be made. He might have already made it. It seemed that way to him. Why else would he be hiding on his stairs watching Casey as she watched TV with Marti?

She had done something to him. This was the red zone. This was what he had tried to avoid. He didn't want to love anyone. He certainly didn't want to love her. She was his step sister for crying out loud. She was uptight, way too smart for her own good, needy at times, and safe. At the same time, he liked all of that. He found it amusing that she found his little pranks childish. He liked that she seemed to know everything even when it was something completely outlandish like Chinese wedding traditions. He found her need for him adorable. He loved that he could feel safe with her. He loved that he could count on her to be there for him. He wanted to say it. He wanted to look her in the eyes and tell her everything.

"_But, don't you ever want to have one person, just one person, who no matter what happens will have your back always, who will take care of you, and love you for you? One person who loves you and you only, not five other people."_

"Hey," Casey whispered. He looked up from his hands to see her standing in front of him. Her small frame was bundled up in one of his sweatshirts. Her long hair framed her face. Her big blue eyes watching his face, tension, worry, and apprehension bright in them.

"Hey," he whispered back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked him , concern obvious in her voice.

"Yep. I'm great missy," he mumbled into her neck.

"Missy?" she whispered.

"Honey…sweetheart…sugar," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I'm not a condiment," she told him causing him to laugh.

"Right, of course, not a condiment," he mumbled as he let go of her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs to his room. They were outside his room when she stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong," he asked her, slightly worried.

"I'm not going to have sex with you," she stated firmly, surprising him.

"Umm...okay. I wasn't aware that I had asked but all right, thanks for clarifying," Derek said, chuckling at her.

"I don't mean ever, I just mean right now, today and tomorrow and for a while. I'm not like that. I don't just have sex to have sex," she told him.

"I know Casey…I know," Derek said, grinning as he pulled her into his room. He grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, watching her with an amused smile.

"See, I am putting on the TV. I promise no frisky business," he said, causing her to blush with embarrassment.

**End of Thirtieth Day**

She knew what she had to do. It was the end of day thirty. It was make or break time. He had made a choice by now. She couldn't change his choice. He had known what he wanted all along. There was nothing she could do to change that. The only thing she could do was break him before he broke her.

"Hey," Derek said as he grinned at her. She had walked though the front door with a feeling of determination. She had thought it through after hearing something she didn't want to hear. It had shocked her but sometimes the cruelest words were the ones that helped the most.

"Hi," she replied. Her voice was filled with a strength she hadn't seen in days. She knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as her strength started to leave. The fire was starting to dwindle it always did when she was near him.

"What about?" he asked his voice faltering slightly. She replayed the words in her head.

"_He never wanted you. It was always just a game."_

"I'm done. I'm done with this. I'm done with you. I'm just done," she told him firmly.

"_Thirty days lasted a long time but in the end it doesn't matter. It could have been sixty days, six months, or a year it would have never mattered."_

"What are you talking about? It's over. The thirty days is over," he told her softly.

"Exactly and I made a choice. You just assumed that at the end of it all I would want to be with you. The truth is I don't think I can do this," Casey told him. Her face was blank. Her eyes were emotionless. His heart didn't want to register her words but his eyes saw what was in front of him. He couldn't deny what was going on. She was breaking up with him.

"Casey what is wrong? This makes no sense. Everything was fine before," he told her confused.

"Derek who are we trying to kid with this? It was fun but I mean come on! Me and you? It just doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense?" he asked, her eyes showing his new wounds. She wasn't looking him in the face though. She was looking everywhere but his face, as though she hoped to avoid this and just get on with her life.

"Derek, let's not make this more awkward then it really is," she told him.

"Awkward?!"

"Is there a particular reason why you feel the need to make a fool out of yourself Derek," she asked him. He reached forward and grabbed her face in his hands so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"I just don't want to deal with it Derek. Everywhere you go trouble follows you and I don't need or want it. I don't want you," she said delivering the lines perfectly. He let go suddenly as if her face on fire and burning him.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. She turned and walked away going down the stairs as quickly as possible. She could feel it breaking as she went but knew that she had to keep going. She made it out the door and to the waiting car, barely holding it in.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked. He was her get-away driver. She couldn't ask Olivia or Max to do it they would have asked too many questions. Jared was content knowing nothing. She wished she knew nothing. She wished that she could get the look of hurt away. It was fake anyway…wasn't it?

**(A/N-I am sure you are very confused about why Casey did that because there is a missing scene which was hinted at but will be fully revealed in the next chapter. If anyone guesses what happened I will have a special gift for them. Hope you liked it!! Story is almost over! Please review!!)**


	18. Operation GCB

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 18**

"_I hope you understand that I'm only trying to help you," she said slyly. She thought she was getting something over Casey. Casey knew the game now. She didn't need to hear a word Kendra was saying but it helped._

"_He never wanted you. It was always just a game," Kendra added as she stood in front of Casey. They both knew what today was._

"_Thirty days lasted a long time but in the end it doesn't matter. It could have been sixty days, six months, or a year it would have never mattered," Kendra stated firmly. She believed what she was saying. Casey did, too. The truth was no matter what choice Derek made would end up in heartbreak for him. He needed them despite his feelings for her. They were his best friends. Casey didn't know who he would choose but she did know that she could save both of them pain. She could make the choice for him. _

"_Why are you going to hurt him this way? Don't you think it's a bit selfish making him choose?" Kendra asked. Selfish? No, Kendra was selfish what Casey would do would be her least selfish act at least in most people's eyes. She had found one upside to this that was in her favor. If she was breaking his heart he couldn't break hers. No matter what choice he had been about to make she was saving them both a lot of pain. No need to get into this any deeper anyway. It would only end badly. He'd get bored. She wasn't that much fun. She always had Jared. He was safe even if just as a friend. She had a feeling Olivia and Max weren't going to be happy with her anyways. Derek would always be their friend first, she was second. She didn't mind though. _

"You okay?" he asked. His blue eyes were bearing into hers. He had been asking her this unnecessary question all day. She was far from okay but fortunately she gave a very good front. She couldn't say the same for Derek who looked like someone had ripped out his heart. It didn't matter though. He was back where he belonged sitting next to Sally who was smiling brightly.

"You okay?" Sam asked Derek who looked up at him confused.

"Me? Yeah I'm just thinking," Derek answered softly. Sally was smiling but it was a stiff smile. She knew what tonight was. Derek was back which meant it was back to the basement. The question was could she let him go through with it.

They had lots of rules in the group. The newest had been not to interfere. There were ways around it of course. When Kendra had talked to Emily in the bathroom that hadn't been interfering because it could have been anyone in the stall. Kendra got lucky. Leaving the box on Derek's doorstep was them giving the option to bring it back if he wanted. But what Kendra had done yesterday was wrong. Talking to Casey outright. Telling her not to stay with Derek. There was no doubt in Sally's mind that if Casey hadn't broke it off with Derek he would have chosen her. The problem was did she care enough about him to tell him the truth. If he knew that Kendra interfered he might leave forever. Looking at him now she couldn't help but feel sad. He looked absolutely miserable. On the other hand, Kendra couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Sam looked sad which didn't surprise Sally. She knew that if Derek left Sam would be quick to follow and the solemn looking Emily would go with him. Ralph was completely unaware of what was going on. He was unaware of Derek's misery and Kendra's scheming. At that moment Sally couldn't help but wish that she was as unaware as Ralph. It might have saved her a lot of trouble.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The hat was out. Time was ticking. Anxiety was spreading through her. She had hoped that maybe he wouldn't come. Maybe he would take a day or two but Kendra had convinced him that there was only one way to get over all of this. Start over. Go back to the way things were…how they always should be. He was sitting on the floor waiting. The girls were pulling the names today. Sally's hand was shaking when she reached into the hat. _Not Derek Not Derek Not Derek_

If she didn't get Derek then she would have really no way of stopping any of this. It wouldn't be her choice she couldn't help.

_Not Derek Not Derek Not Derek_

The piece of paper was folded neatly. She stared at it for a few moments unsure of whether she even wanted to open it. She glanced at Derek who seemed so out of place in the basement now. His body was limp, his face filled with a pain they had invented this group to avoid. It still had touched them though.

_Please Not Derek_

She unfolded the paper carefully as if it held the instructions for living forever. She stared at the name with a feeling of disgust in her stomach. There in Kendra's neat precise handwriting was his name.

"Ooh lucky you," Kendra said smiling widely. She didn't know that Sally had heard her talking to Casey. Sally knew everything. She knew that Kendra had basically bullied Casey into dumping Derek thus breaking his heart. Casey didn't have to take the easy road out of course but that still didn't excuse the act of treason that Kendra had committed. Sally sat down next to Derek who looked up at her his brown eyes showing how broken he was. Sally sighed as she sat there. They were the only two who hadn't stared yet. He looked lost as if he wasn't sure how he had gotten there and she sighed again.

"I can't do it," she stated her voice clear but sad. Sam looked at her first and Emily followed. Kendra, who had been sitting on Ralph's lap, looked at her anger sparking in her eyes.

"Yes, you can," Kendra told her. Her voice was sweet with an edge to it. Sally might have given in but Derek was staring at her confused. He looked so sad and worried. Not about himself but her. He was afraid he had done something to offend her even after everything they had done to him this past month. That's when she knew she could hurt him like this anymore.

"No, I can't," she told her standing up. She reached down and offered a confused Derek her hand. He took it confused and stood up next to her. After a few moments Sam stood up buttoning his shirt. He helped Emily up and the three looked at her expectantly.

"Kendra talked to Casey. She basically bullied her into breaking up with you," Sally told them her words slow and careful. Surprised flooded Kendra's face while Derek still look confused.

"When?" Sam asked. His voice was full of excitement at thie new development. He wanted a way out and this was perfect.

"How could you do this to me?" Derek asked her. His voice was pitiful. The look of raw pain in his eyes brought sadness to Sally.

"I was trying to protect you Derek! Look out how easy it was for her to give you up. I did what was best for you!" Kendra yelled her face red with fury.

"No, you did what was best for you! That's all you care about is yourself. I was happy," he answered back with just as much venom in his voice.

"That silly girl wasn't good enough for you Derek. Why can't you see that?" Kendra asked.

"How do you know what's good enough for me? You don't even know me Kendra. Maybe you think you do but let's be real here. I don't want this anymore. I love you all but I can't do this anymore. I can't be who you want me to be. I need my own life," he told them looking away from Kendra and at Sally, Sam, Emily, and Ralph. There was a smile on Sam's face now and he reached over grabbing Emily's hand in his own.

"We're done too," Sam stated happiness and relief strong in his voice. Emily smiled at him. Sally had a look of sadness, regret, and fear on her face.

"You can be done too Sally," Derek whispered.

"But then I'll be all alone," she muttered.

"No, you won't you have us," Emily told her. She looked at Kendra and only saw anger. Derek reached out and cupped her chin. He forced her to look at him and he smiled reassuringly.

"Just because we aren't going to sleep together doesn't mean we can't be best friends. Just like before," he told her.

"You can't do this," Kendra told them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Ralph asked then standing up finally as he zipped up his jeans.

"They are being traitors Ralph just like Olivia and Max," Kendra told him.

"No, you were the traitor Kendra," Emily stated then causing everyone's eyes to widen at her sudden boldness. One is

"Kendra, it does sound like you broke the rules," Ralph sighed. Emily suddenly let go of Sam's hand and walked toward the closet of the basement. She reached in and grabbed several boxes.

"Who wants out?" she asked walking toward them. Sam reached over and grabbed his box smiling as he did. Sally stared first at Kendra then Derek who smiled reassuringly. Sally reached out smirking and grabbed her bedazzled box. The her. Her body was shaking with anger as she looked at Derek.

"You did this," she accused.

"No, you did Kendra. You broke the rules," he shot back.

"I was trying to keep us together."

"Well it seems to have had the opposite affect don't you think? My question is why didn't you wait until the end of the day. For all you now I could have chosen you guys."

"But you weren't going to. Were you?" she asked.

"I love her," he answered simply.

"Well I guess you won then. Now you are going to get her and them. Congratulations," she replied.

"No, Kendra I didn't win. I lost one of my best friends today. I lost you and believe it or not that makes me sad. Despite everything that has happened I honestly thought I could trust you. Obviously I can't and that makes me sad because I really though you cared about my happiness but by hurting her you hurt me. Clearly you don't regret those actions."

"I was doing what I had to."

"Well I hope that have keeps you happy because now you haven't just lost me…you lost all of them. Was it worth it?" She didn't say anything to him. She stood there staring at him. He wasn't waiting for an answer though. He smiled at her one last time and turned around. He walked up the stairs and out the front door without a single regret. When he got outside he was surprised to see Sally, Ralph, Sam, and Emily waiting for him.

"You okay," Sally asked him.

"Yeah I think I am," he answered truthfully for the first time that day.

"Good because we have some planning to do," she told him with a smirk.

"Planning?"

"Operation Get Casey Back is a go my man," Ralph said a wide grin on his face.

"Operation Get Casey Back?" he stuttered.

"Operation GCB for short," Sam added.

"Planning over fries tonight, execution of plan tomorrow," Emily confirmed.

"Well I hope you guys have some ideas because I have nothing," Derek told them.

"Oh we've got some plans," Sally told him grinning.

**(Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the last I think. Please review!)**


	19. Fall for You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N- Thanks to GCBabe93 who gave me this song idea a while back. I love this song so I had to bring it in. I do not own this song, the lyrics or Secondhand Serenade. **

**Chapter 19**

"This is by far the coolest thing we have ever done," Sally said, smiling so widely that Derek couldn't help but frown. He couldn't understand how she could be completely happy while he felt like he was going to throw up.

"It's kind of overdramatic though. Am I the only one who thinks that?" Emily asked from where she sat on the floor of Derek's living room.

"It's not over dramatic, it's romantic," Sally exclaimed as she paced in front of them. Sam was sitting next to Emily on the floor while Ralph lay sprawled on the couch. Derek was sitting in his chair frowning as he thought of how their elaborate plan could go terribly wrong.

"I just hope no one calls the police," Sam replied.

"Oh my god, what if they do," Derek groaned.

"Now, she goes down at ten so we wait till eleven for the decorations. Emily, that's your job and Sam and Ralph will set up the equipment on the lawn. I will keep an eye on Casey's room and Derek will prep. At midnight we will go on. It will be a show no one will forget," Sally grinned.

It had taken them a week to develop an idea, plan it out, ask his parents for permission and tonight was the night. It had been a week since Casey had talked to him and he was on the brink of insanity. It had also been a week of the group being…well…normal. It was the oddest experience of his life. Sam and Emily were dating, which was strangely easy for the fact that Ralph was discovering himself. Those were _his_ words anyway. It seemed to Derek as though he was just lying around Derek's house. Sally was being a social butterfly. He had yet to eat lunch with her because it seemed like every day she was sitting with a new group of people. Single life fit her though.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sally yelled.

"Seriously Sal, if this is the highlight of your week you need to find something to do with yourself," Ralph told her.

"Says the couch potato," Sally shot back. Before Ralph could say anything, the front door opened and they all looked over to see Casey and Olivia coming in. Olivia was babbling about something while Casey nodded her head.

"Hey Liv! Hi Casey," Sally exclaimed causing both girls to look at them. Olivia looked surprised, while Casey looked confused.

"Hi," Olivia answered, while Casey merely nodded her head then went past them into the kitchen.

"So Olivia, what are you doing tonight," Sally asked her.

"I am actually spending the night here," Olivia told her.

"Oh good," Sally answered.

"Um yeah, I guess," Olivia said, confused.

"Okay, well, I have to head home. My mom is expecting me to come to dinner but we commence at ten," Sally told them as she grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah, we have to get going too," Emily said as she stood up. Sam followed her example, grabbing both their bags from the floor.

"Wait, I don't want to do it anymore. It's a stupid plan," Derek declared, standing up.

"See you at ten," Sam replied as he opened the door for Emily and Sally.

"Hello! Can you not hear me," Derek exclaimed.

"See ya babe. Make sure you wear the outfit I set out for you," Sally told him as she slipped on her oversized sunglasses.

"Bye Derek, see you at ten," Emily said, smiling.

"Emily, even you have given into the madness?" Derek asked, annoyed.

"You will be fine Derek, just eat something," she told him before going through the door. Derek looked at Sam, who merely smiled and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, it looks like it's just me and you," Ralph sighed from where he lay on the couch.

"Yep," Derek replied as he fell into the couch.

"What's happening at ten," Olivia asked from where she still stood.

"Don't worry, you'll see as I make an absolute fool of myself…again," Derek answered.

**-DASEY-**

"Damn it," Derek muttered under his breath as he stood outside his house at 11:50 that night.

"Okay the lights are up. I figured the white ones were the best idea. I hung them all in the shrubbery and through the trees. I also lined your fake stage. I even put some through the drums," Emily told them.

"Ralph, you're on the drums," Sally said, staring at a checklist she had on a keyboard.

"Yep," he answered.

"Sam, guitar," she said.

"Yes M'am," he replied.

"Derek, lead vocals and guitar," Sally stated.

"Nope. I am refusing to do this," he answered.

"Great, so we have, well, we have five minutes so everyone shake off the nerves and get it going. I will, of course, be on piano, while Emily will be making sure that Casey is awake. So get up there and we will get into our places," Sally ordered.

"Who is turning on the lights?" Sam asked, referring to the Christmas lights that had been taken from his home.

"The on switch is located near the drums so Ralph will start them up. I already showed him how. I am going to bang on her door at exactly midnight so make sure you are ready to go," Emily told them before she turned to go into Derek's house.

"This is insane," Derek muttered as his stomach twisted.

"This is so cool," Ralph whispered as he went over to the drums.

"Someone is so going to call the police," Sam mumbled as he grinned.

"Yet you smile!" Derek exclaimed.

"Dude, keep your voice down. You are so going to ruin it all," Sally hissed at him.

"It's not going to work. She's going to take one look at this and laugh," Derek mumbled.

"Why are you so pessimistic? This is going to go great and when it does, you owe us all ten bucks each," Sally told him.

"Yeah, I owe you something alright," he muttered under his breath.

"Okay and it is now midnight. Flick the lights Ralph," Sally ordered. Upstairs, Emily was knocking on Casey's door loudly.

"What the hell," Olivia yelled as she sat up. Casey remained lying down but her eyes were open now as agitation raced through her.

"I swear that whatever that is, is dead," she remarked calmly. Moments later, they could hear music being played loudly outside.

"What is that?" Olivia wondered aloud. Both girls got up and walked over to Casey's window. Olivia opened it and both stared awestruck at the sight below them.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

Casey stared at Derek as he sang staring up at her now open window.

"Okay this is just…well I don't what it is but its something," Olivia said, softly.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

"So I think we can figure out who he was going to choose," Olivia muttered, causing Casey to smile.

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cause talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

"Clearly you two need to revaluate your current relationship because he obviously wants more," Olivia told her, grinning. Meanwhile, on the lawn Derek was smiling, glad to get this all over with.

"That wasn't bad, now was it," Sally asked him.

"Not too bad at all," Derek muttered. Unfortunately, as they stood there, they could hear the sounds of police sirens coming closer.

"Wow, you live in a neighborhood of very mean people," Sam observed.

"I knew this was going to happen," Derek muttered.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it! Next chapter is the last. We will get a wrap up of that night including what Casey's answer to all this is and a flash forward that will show how things change by the end of the year. Will they be together? Will the group stay away from Kendra? What happened to Kendra? Please review!!) **


	20. Derek's Weird Happy Ending

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**A/N-I changed the format of how I said I was going to do it but hopefully you like it!! It doesn't really seem up to my usual standards but I like it. It is less drama filled than usual. I wanted this story to have a mellow ending.**

**Chapter 20**

"I can't believe your mother called the police on us!" Derek exclaimed to Emily as they walked into his house. They had just spent fifteen minutes being yelled at by the cops and an hour cleaning up.

"She didn't realize it was us. She said she was sorry," Emily told him. Sally was grinning brightly while Ralph had collapsed on the couch.

"I think, considering everything, it went pretty well," Sam added.

"Now is the time when you find out whether it was all worth it," Sally said. Derek nodded his head and turned to go up the stairs. As he walked up them, Olivia was walking down them.

"Olive!" Sally yelled, causing everyone to laugh at her old nickname. When Derek got to the top of the stairs, he looked down to see his friends. It seemed as if things were going back to the way they were, only everything was different and in a few moments he would learn if things were really going to change for him.

**- April -**

"Let's be truthful here, you knew this was going to happen," Kendra said to Derek, who shook his head as he stood at his locker.

"No, I didn't," he retorted.

"Derek you have been dating for a long time now that word is going to come up," Kendra told him. Kendra coming back into Derek's and everyone's life had been something that had taken time. It had been hard for Kendra to accept the fact that things were changing but after a while she had realized it was better to have them as friends then as nothing at all. In the end though, Derek couldn't help but feel as though it was Ralph that had pushed her to change her mind.

"Hey sweetie pie," Ralph said to Kendra as he walked over to them, causing Derek to gag.

"Hi Ralph baby," Kendra said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You guys are just too much," he complained.

"Casey seems upset," Ralph observed as he looked over Derek's shoulder. Derek looked over where Casey was at her locker with Sally and Olivia listening and watching as she obviously ranted.

"It slipped out," Derek told him. Ralph just shook his head smiling.

"You should apologize," Kendra told him.

"I tried to but she keeps ignoring me. She had Emily bring her to school," Derek answered.

"Well who answers a statement like that the way you did," Kendra pointed out. Derek opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by Sam.

"Really?" Sam said, a huge grin plastered on his face as he laughed. Emily was next to him and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up," Derek said.

"Derek, come on, you have to admit that it is hilarious," Sam said.

"No, I will not admit it because guess what, it is not funny! I mean, she wants to cut my balls off and last time I checked my girlfriend wanting to rid me of anything down there is not good," Derek told them.

"Then why didn't you say it back?" Emily asked.

"Because I was startled. It came out of nowhere. I was taken completely by surprise," he retorted.

"FYI, when a girl says I love you, she doesn't want to hear 'really' as an answer," Kendra told him before walking over to join Sally and Olivia in watching Casey's rant.

"Emily, tell me it is not as bad as they are making it seem," Derek said to Emily.

"I hate to tell you this but its pretty bad," Emily admitted.

"Great, absolutely wonderful," Derek whispered.

"I hate to point this out but wasn't this the reason we avoiding dating because it leads to all this miscommunication," Ralph said.

"So it is okay with you if I go and have sex with Kendra," Derek asked.

"Excuse me," Ralph said, his smile disappearing.

"Exactly, now you see why this works and is_ better_," Derek told him.

**- Study Hall -**

"You better hurry up and fix this because you are causing major problems in the group," Sally told Derek who was sitting on one side of her with Casey on the other.

"The group?" Derek whispered.

"Yes the group! How can we all go out together with you two fighting? It makes it awkward," Sally hissed at him.

"Sally, it was a mistake," Derek muttered.

"Well fix it. I don't care if you have to erase it, rewind back time or hit her over the head so she has amnesia but you better fix this," she insisted. Casey rolled her eyes and pinched Sally.

"I love you Derek but you are totally in the wrong," Sally whispered as the study hall teacher eyed them.

"This is becoming way too big of a deal," Derek murmured.

"That's because it is a big deal you idiot," Casey retorted angrily.

"Oh she talks," Derek remarked.

"When someone says I love you the answer is supposed to be I love you too not 'really'," she whispered angrily.

"I am sensing some tension," Ralph said from where he sat in front of them.

"No duh," Sam laughed. He was sitting on one side of Ralph with Emily on his other side while Kendra was sitting on Ralph's other side.

"I think we should discuss this after school because Ms. Dillwell looks like she wants to kill you Derek," Olivia muttered from next to him.

"We? No, this is not a group discussion. This is a me and Casey discussion so you guys need to mind your own business," Derek whispered.

"We are just trying to help," Kendra said, turning to look at him.

"Well I don't need help," Derek told her.

"It seems like you do," Sam said.

"I mean, you are the only one in a failing relationship," Sally pointed out.

"My relationship is not failing and since when are you even in a relationship," he asked.

"Trevor and I decided to be official last night," Sally gushed.

"Oh congratulations," Casey said smiling.

"Thank you! We are very happy," Sally grinned.

"Um…back to my problem," Derek said.

"I thought you didn't want us to meddle," Sally pointed out.

"He just likes to be the focus of attention," Casey told Sally.

"No, I do not. I just want my girlfriend to stop acting like a lunatic," Derek retorted.

"A lunatic? Derek I told you that I loved you and you questioned it. How can I not be upset," she cried.

"I wasn't questioning it Casey. I was just…surprised. You are the first person who has ever said that to me so I was caught off guard," Derek told her.

"That's not true. I tell you that I love you all the time. I love you Derek," Sally said.

"I love you too," he said, almost involuntary.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey exclaimed.

"That's not what I mean. I did but Casey it's different when you say it then when Sally says it," Derek said.

"Yeah it means something to you when she says it and you believe her," Casey said, close to tears. Everyone was silent then as Casey looked away from him and bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Excuse me but do you think you could all keep it down," Ms. Dillwell said from the front of the room.

"Casey, please don't cry," Derek whispered.

"Leave me alone Derek," she whispered, not looking at him.

"Casey, I am so sorry. I am an idiot, a jerk, and a just really stupid," Derek told her.

"I second that motion," Sally muttered.

"Shut up Sally," Kendra said sternly as she looked at Derek, motioning with her hand for him to continue.

"Casey, the truth is when you told me that you loved me it kind of freaked me out because I wasn't expecting to ever hear those words from someone other than, well you know, them. I realize my answer wasn't the answer you were waiting to hear but my real answer was something I have been feeling since the first time I kissed you," he said. He stopped, waiting to see if she said anything and looked at Kendra quickly, who motioned with her hand again.

"The truth is, I love you Casey. I think I fell in love with you the first time you rolled those pretty blue eyes at me because unlike everyone else, you don't put up with it all. You were the first person to call me out on everything I do or say and you were the first person to see past it all. Also, let's be truthful. I have done a lot for you…like almost get arrested, so for you to ever say I don't love you is ridiculous," Derek stated. He sat there, realizing that there wasn't much more he could say. He watched as a smile started to spread on her face.

"They were not going to arrest you," she finally said.

"That's easy for you to say. You were inside the house," Sam defended.

"Casey, I almost went to jail and became some guy named Cookie's girlfriend," Derek whispered, causing her to laugh.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

"What? The 'I love you' or the Cookie's girlfriend thing," he asked.

"The 'I love you'," she said.

"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Just like I wouldn't have become Cookie's girlfriend unless there was a really good protection plan involved," Derek answered.

"You really need to stop with the Cookie stuff," Ralph said.

"It's not very romantic Derek," Sally added.

"Why can't I get rid of you guys? Seriously. I am trying to have a conversation with my girlfriend and you all have to butt in," Derek asked.

"We are just trying to help," Emily said, pouting.

"Yeah Derek, they are just trying to help. Don't be so dramatic," Casey said, grinning at him.

"I hate to not help you Derek but you are forgetting that you already said you loved her only it was to us," Kendra reminded. It was a bad memory of them because it was the day they thought they would never all be friends again but in the end, it was the day that saved their friendship.

"I did! I told them I loved you which was why I was going to choose you over them!" he shouted, much to Ms. Dillwell's anger.

"Why didn't you tell me," Casey asked.

"Because things were already a mess. Why add more emotions to what was going on but now things are normal if you think any of this is normal," he said. As he looked at his friends all together yet now apart living their own lives he couldn't help but think this was the normal he wanted, despite how intrusive they were.

"Derek I don't think life with you could ever be normal," Casey whispered, trying to appease Ms. Dillwell.

"I hope that doesn't scare you away," he said, sliding his hand across the table over towards her.

"I don't think anything could scare you away from you," she said smiling as she slipped her fingers through his.

"Oh my gosh, you two are so adorable," Sally squealed.

"You call _me_ over the top," Ralph said as Kendra exclaimed, "And you make fun of us!"

"Derek is whipped. He can't help it," Sam defended.

"No, he's sweet," Emily argued.

"I think he's in love, which defends anything he does or says," Olivia added.

"I think I don't care how corny he is because I love him anyway," Casey said.

"And that is all I need," Derek said.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Hope it wasn't too corny. Thank you to everyone who has put this story on their favorite and/or alert list, reviewed or read this story! Please review one last time!!)**


	21. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
